The Princess and The Punk
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: He's trying to break down her icy demeanor and show her that all she needs to do is follow her heart and realize what's standing in front of her. Shannon/OC, Jeff, Matt, & More. Sequel Continued Here
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**A/N: **I've been wanting to do a Shannon story forever. So here it is. Let me know what you think. Please R&R. Any feedback is great for me.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own any WWE Superstars. Only OC's

**

* * *

**

**First Impressions**

Gas Chamber Ink. I look up from my newspaper to see where my final destination has landed me. I'm now standing in front of some random tattoo shop in the middle of North Carolina**.**

_Great. _

I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting when I saw the listing in today's paper, but I figured this was better than nothing. I needed something to hold me over while I stayed here, even if it was a downgrade from my wonderful job at a record company. I may not be a fantastic artist but I can be a damn good receptionist. So I did what I had to do in order to take care of my Aunt and my cousin, so I sucked up all my pride and walked in to the shop.

As I walked in to the shop I see that all eyes are on me, I definitely didn't fit in here.

"Can I help you?" Some guy asked me.

"Uhh. Yeah. I'm Daniel Thompson. I'm here for the job."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No actually I'm not." I snap back at him but before the guy can reply he's interrupted by another guy coming in from the back of the shop.

"Sorry about that. Hi, I'm Shannon and that was Shane. You're here for the job?"

"Yeah."

"We talked on the phone earlier and I'm impressed but isn't this place a little bit out of your league?"

_Yeah that's what I was saying. _"No. I really need this job and anywhere is better than nothing so I can't be picky." I said trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Right. We'll we would be happy to have you. Can you start tomorrow?"

"WOW. Thanks. Sure thing, I'll be here. Thanks a lot."

"No Problem. See you tomorrow."

Giving Shannon a smile and a wave, I exit the shop and enter my jeep.

--

_Shannon's POV_

"You must be out of your mind Shannon." Shane says.

"I'm not. She really needs this job and we need someone for the position."

"Whatever you say boss, it's your shop." He says going back to his client.

Shane didn't need to say it for me to understand what he meant by me being out of my mind. Daniel wasn't like most people who worked here. Plainly dressed in nothing put some blue jeans, converse, and white tank top, the outfit showed off every single one of her curves. And from what I saw she didn't have one tattoo on that perfectly shaped body of hers. She barely had any piercings, at least from what I could see, just four in each ear. You can tell that she would rather be anywhere else but here but at the same time that disgruntled look in her big brown eyes said that something was bothering her but her big bright smile could quickly hide the pain that I saw. Most people would consider her to be snobby or a bitch, but I could see beyond that. Her thick shoulder length black hair cascaded around her round face, which complimented her brown skin. She was beautiful in her own way, and to say that I was fascinated was an understatement.

_End Of Shannon's POV_

--

I now could check job of my list of a million things to do. Now to the next thing, I pull up to the Elementary School where my little cousin went and waited for him to come out.

"Hey Delilah." He always calls me that. Delilah's are his favorite flower because of his mom and I'm his favorite cousin so I guess he just put the two together. I'm telling you, the kids smart for an eight year old.

"Hey Braydin. How was school?"

"It was okay. The usual. How about you?"

"I got a job today. Which is good because that means, on my next paycheck I can take you shopping."

"Really?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to get a B on your next spelling test and if you get an A, I'll get you a surprise. Deal munchkin?" I'm always trying to keep him focused. Even when I was in L.A I would bribe him with the latest CD so that he can do good in school to please his mom and make it easier for her. But ever since his mom got sick he went off track.

"Deal!"

We enter my Aunt Karen's house and I see her sprawled across the crouch, watching the newest episode of the Tyra Banks Show. Braydin runs into her arms and gives her a hug. I just smile at the scene in front me. It kills me to see her in this condition, especially with Braydin being so young. She needed to get a kidney transplant, everything was going good for so long until one day her body rejects it. There's not much we can do now, we just wait.

"Hey Auntie Kay Kay. You need anything?"

"No sweetie. You're doing a fine job. You need to relax."

"I can't so much to do."

"Not in this house. I swear I've never seen this house so clean in my life." She chuckles to herself.

"Yeah we'll, you won't have to deal with Mrs.Clean anymore. I got a job today."

"That's good. Where?"

"A tattoo shop. Don't give me that look. You and I both know I can't draw. I'm kind of like a receptionist. It's good money and we need it. We can only live off of what I saved from my other job for so long"

"I know sweetheart. What's this place called?"

"Gas Chamber Ink."

"Sounds really, interesting." She says, but I could sense the reluctance in her voice.

"Did you say Gas Chamber Ink?" Braydin says.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Shannon Moore owns that place. That is so cool!!"

"Who?"

"Prince Of Punk. Smackdown." I give Braydin a clueless look.

"Sorry but I haven't watched wrestling since I was 17, it's been like eight years!"

"Now that you're home with us I'm filling you in again. He's a wrestler."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say."

"Yes. What do you expect me to do? I'm not a fan."

"Tonight. You and I are watching wrestling end of story."

"You're very bossy for an eight-year old. Since I'm the adult here, we're going to do it like this. You fill me in on all the stuff I've missed since, you've been born. Only if you do your homework and chores."

"Fine." He says getting up from his mother's lap and running upstairs.

"You're really good at this." Karen says.

"Thanks. It's just another way to motivate him I guess, plus I actually miss watching wrestling."

Karen just laughs at me and I go into the kitchen to make dinner. I only have a couple hours before Braydin comes bursting in here and shoves this deal down my throat.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Chamber

**A/N:** Thanks to _JohnCenaFan, Hater-Zombie.ate.your.brains, and CenaFan1395. _I appreciate the reviews. Also thanks to everyone who read the story and has favorited it. Keep the reviews coming. Let me know what you think.

**Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Shannon Moore or any Gas Chamber Ink employees. Only My OC's.

**

* * *

Welcome to the Chamber-**

"Good Morning Sunshine." The voice on the other end of the phone happily says.

"Shut up Jake. What do you want?" I say opening eyes. "What time is it?"

"Well in wonderful L.A. it's about seven and wherever the hell you are it should be about ten."

"Ugg. Great! So what's the point of this wonderful conversation I'm having?"

"Nothing just checking up on my favorite employee."

"You're so full of shit. You know that right?" I say quietly trying not to wake up Braydin, whose laying next to me.

"So I've heard. But really, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. My Aunt is well, it's kind of hard to say. Some days are good others are bad. I just got a job, so that I can pay the bills."

"You know you don't have to do that. I'm still paying you, this is a family emergency. Plus you're parents have enough money to support you and everyone in that hick town you're staying in."

"The money you're giving me is going to all the bills I have to pay in L.A. I didn't sell my house, I need something to go back to when I get back. Whatever is left over, half is going into savings and the other is for Braydin's college fund. I want everything to be stable for us when we get back. I really don't think she's going to make it, it's just a matter of when." My voice trails off during the last part."Lastly don't mention my parents. I can support myself and I sure as hell don't need them."

"Got it. So where are you working?"

"Some random ass tattoo shop. Don't say shit Jake. I know you will. Ugg. I really don't want to go but what other choice do I have. I swear I feel like I'm in the Munsters. I'm the only normal one and I'm surrounded by a bunch of freaks. That was a little harsh, but it's true. There's no other way to put it."

"It'll get better. Trust me. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

"Stealing Kanye lyrics again?"

"He's your favorite."

"Always. Anyways I got to go. I gotta get this munchkin to Ms.Maye's house. Drop off Auntie Kay Kay at the hospital and I need to go to the dungeon, I mean the tattoo shop by 11:30."

"Bye. Be good."

"Aren't I always?" I say hanging up the phone and tickling Braydin. "Wakie Wakie!!"

"Okay. Stop. I'm. Up." Braydin says in between giggles. "Last night was really fun Delilah. Can we do it again?"

"I guess. It is Saturday." The DVD that we were watching last night was still playing, I look up just in time to see Jeff Hardy land a swanton bomb. "I remember this. He was always my favorite."

"Who? Jeff Hardy?"

"Yeah."

"Shannon knows him they're like best friends."

"I swear kid, I'm starting to think you're a stalker. Explain to me how you know all this."

"They're like heroes out here. Plus when my mom and I go to the mall, we see them hanging out sometimes. I met Shannon once and he had the name of his shop on his shirt, so that's how I figured it out."

"Got it. Now get up and get dressed. Ms.Maye should be here in a little bit."

Braydin jumps out of my bed and heads to the toward the door. "Delilah. Can I come to work with you one day?"

"Not right now munchkin. I just started working there and I don't want to mess things up. But maybe in a little while you can visit."

"Okay." He says leaving my room. I really hate saying No to that kid.

--

After dropping off my Aunt at the hospital, I go back home before I head to shop to go to work. I run upstairs and quickly find something to wear.

I pull on the black Gas Chamber Ink shirt Shannon gave me yesterday, my dark skinny jeans, and my black Velcro Vans. Grabbing my huge purse and putting my hair into a pony tail as I leave the house once again.

I barely make it to the shop at 11:30, but at least I was on time. Nobody even noticed when I entered the shop and I took my position behind the counter at the front of the store. At least that's what I thought until a short haired brunette approaches me.

"Hi. I'm Tanya. You must be Daniel. Shannon was telling us about you."

"That's me." I tried my best to hide the sarcasm in my voice, I was very successful but my voice came out low.

"Welcome to the shop. If you need any help just ask. Trust me, we aren't as mean as we look."

I give her the best version of a sincere smile that I could. She nodded her head and went back to work. The rest of the day was kind of boring. I just took peoples names down for appointments, got the money, handed out body jewelery, and helped a couple of the artists clean up. A pretty basic job.

But what seemed like a pretty normal day, soon turned into total chaos when Shannon entered the shop.

"Hey people!" He says. He had on a white sleeveless shirt, some camo pants, and a black hat that was backwards.

Everyone greets him, but I just stayed quiet in my corner filling out the appointment book. Looking for any distraction, but that didn't work cause after a while he came up to me.

"Hey Daniel."

"Hey." I'm not a shy person, but when I'm somewhere I don't want to be I'm quiet, it's better than me being a bitch.

"Tonight we're going out to celebrate you coming to the shop. It's a tradition and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"What if I don't answer then? I really can't make it." I say giving as little details about my life as possible. I wasn't planning on staying here for long, so there was no point in giving them my life story.

"Why is that?"

"Family stuff. I need to pick up my little cousin."

"Take him with us."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is. We're leaving when the shop closes. You're coming with us. End of discussion." Is all he says before leaving my counter to go to his booth.

I call up Auntie Kay and pray that she will be against this whole entire plan and demand that we come home right away.

_"You go ahead and go. I'll call Ms.Maye and tell her to drop him off at the shop...No it's not a problem...Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. You two go and have fun...It's really not a burden. Braydin is going to have a good time and so will you. No arguments...Daniel...Good. I'll see you later on tonight."_

Damn her and her heart of gold!

--

Braydin arrived at the shop a little after six. You can tell Ms.Maye was scared to enter the shop because she waited for me outside, she came up with some lame excuse about having to go somewhere.

"So is this the little cousin?" Shannon asks me.

"Yeah. This is Braydin."

"Holy Shit!"

"Braydin!" I scream at him, Shannon just laughs.

"Sorry Delilah. You're Shannon Moore. I'm a huge fan. You're one of my favorite's on Smackdown. Wow. You're so much cooler looking in person."

"I'm really sorry about that Shannon."

"No problem. Delilah." He says with a smirk."So little man. How about you kick it with me for now while we wait for the shop to close. If that's okay with you?"

"I don't know Braydin. I don't want you to get into anyone's way."

"He won't, I promise." Shannon says. I look at him and for the first time and I notice the intense glare of his pale blue eyes.

"Pleeeaaaaaaaseee!!" Braydin whines.

"Fine. Just be careful." I say as I turn on my heel and go back to my counter feeling defeated.

"He'll be fine. I promise. He can't do much damage in a tattoo shop" Shannon says giving me a reassuring look.

"You don't know my little cousin."

He laughs. "You're going to have fun tonight. I promise. You'll get to see everyone outside of the shop and you'll realize that were not as bad as you think."

That's all he says before taking Braydin and keeping him occupied until the shop closed. It was if he had read my thoughts, and assured me that everything is going to be okay. And for some odd reason. I believed him, and I figured that I needed to give this place a chance.


	3. Chapter 3: An Extended Visit

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming. I'll going to try and update again this weekend since I have Monday off. Hope you enjoy.

**Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar Characters. Only my OC'S**

* * *

**

**An Extended Visit-**

I was actually having fun, which surprised me, considering that this was the last place I wanted to be right now. Braydin was having a great time, and him and Shannon have been attached by the hip since Braydin arrived at the shop. Shannon also invited Matt and Jeff to our little "celebration". They were nice, at least that's what I thought, I haven't really spoke to them since they arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes ago. The only person who I seemed to get along with was Jeff's girlfriend, Beth. She was surprisingly sweet, actually nicer than what I thought she would be. So all in all, hanging out with the Munsters wasn't that bad. Does it mean that I'm enjoying it here, no. But Braydin is having the time of his life, and that can at least put a smile on my face for the time being.

"So Delilah. How's you're first day?" Shannon asks me while taking a seat next to me..

I glance at Beth and groan. "I really wish you would stop calling me that."

"Why? It's cute."

I roll my eyes and I can hear Beth chuckle next to me. "Only my munchkin can call me that." I say giving the most sincere smile possible, this guy was really starting to bug me.

"Okay then. What would you like for me to call you?"

"Anything but that sweetheart." He smiles at the name and stays quiet for a while, obviously thinking. "Don't think to hard Shannikins."

"Shannikins?"

"Yeah. It's cute." I say with a smile.

"Call me that and then I'll continue to call you Delilah. Deal?"

I sigh, giving in, trying to end the conversation. "Deal."

"Good. Anyways we're going to head out, and go over to my place. You and Braydin wanna come?"

"Uhh. Thanks Shan, but I don't think so."

"Aww. Come on Delilah. Mom already said it's okay." Braydin says.

"When did she say that?"

"I called her on Jeff's phone." Braydin replies. I give Jeff a harsh look, and he just gives me a cheeky grin back.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Shannon says, getting up and heading out of the door with the rest of the group. I just sit there pissed off. I really didn't want to do this.

It's safe to assume that Braydin rode with Shannon and the rest of the guys because when I exit the restaurant, I'm greeted by an awaiting Beth leaning against my red Jeep.

"I figured I'll stay behind, and show the way to the house."

"Uhh. Great." I mumble, getting into my car.

After a couple minutes of silence, besides Beth's occasional directions, she speaks again. "So how do you like it here?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay. Okay, scratch that. I hate it here, I guess it could be worse. But I miss my house, job, and my friends. I just need to get adjusted to this place."

"I understand. But do you mind me giving you a word of advice?"

"Shoot."

"Can you try not being such a bitch?" Beth says, nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. But it's obvious you don't want to be here, which makes everyone thinks you're just a stuck-up bitch. The only time I see you smile, and not in a sarcastic way, is when Braydin is enjoying himself."

"He's the only one keeping me sane." I simply reply.

"Just give this place a chance. I promise, it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Fine. But just for you. It's only because I like you Britt."

"Good. Shannon's house is the white one on the left."

I pull into the crowded driveway, seeing that everyone else had already arrived. Beth walks ahead of me, and into the house, and I stay behind for second. I take a deep breath, and brace myself for the unexpected.

--

I go into the backyard, and it's complete mayhem outside. I just stand in the doorway and stare at the scene in front of me.

Jeff and Matt are doing back-flips off of the diving board. Shannon is showing Braydin how to do a back-flip, which has me terrified just watching. Water is everywhere and music is blasting from the stereo in the living room. But my only hope of survival, a.k.a Beth, is nowhere to be seen. I sit down on one of the many lawn chairs near the pool and watch Shannon and Braydin. The two of them are cute together. This is exactly what Braydin needs, some guy time, ever since his dad left him and his mom when he was three, Braydin's been cooped up in a house surrounded by females. So even though I was panicking watching Braydin attempt to do a back-flip, I still wanted to see him happy.

But soon my thoughts shifted from Braydin to Shannon. He was definitely not my type, but something about him had me transfixed. From where I was sitting, I could see the intricate details of his tattoo's and how he had just enough muscles to shape his toned and tanned body. His swim truck we just low enough to get a glance of his pelvic bone, which has always been a weakness of mine. I guess I was to caught up in my thoughts because I didn't hear Beth come behind me.

"I brought you a bathing suit, they stopped by Matt's house one the way over here and I told Jeff to bring an extra one. It may be a little bit small up top, but beside that you should be fine." She says handing me the purple bikini. I begin to say something but she cuts me off. "I know what you're going to say. But remember what we talked about in the car?"

"Right." I simply reply, taking the bikini and heading to the bathroom to change.

I emerge from the bathroom five minutes later and head to the backyard. I wasn't feeling very comfortable when I left the bathroom, but from the looks of the three guys I can tell they enjoyed the sight in front them. But before I can comment, Braydin comes running into my arms.

"Delilah! Shannon, Jeff, and Matt showed me how to do a back-flip! Look watch." He says dragging me by my arm towards the pool. I can't help but smile at his happiness, I look back at Beth and she gives me thumbs up. I guess she was right about Braydin and I. I stand by the diving board and watch Braydin do the perfect back-flip.

"That was great munchkin!" I say to him as he comes up from the water and walks towards the house. Soon I feel a set of arms wrap around me and drag me towards the pool. "Shannon! I swear, I will kill you if you get my hair wet! PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"

"Relax Delilah." Is all Shannon says before turning me towards him and jumping into the pool with me still in his arms.

"I'm going to kill you! You fucking reject!!" I scream out. Shannon just gives me an amused look. "What the hell is you're problem?!"

He turns me back around so that I'm facing him and he looks me in the eye. "Feel you're hair."

I touch it and realize that it's mostly dry. "How did you do that?"

"The water is like four feet down here. But you wouldn't have felt the floor, cause you're legs we're wrapped around my waist."

"You suck. You know that right?" I say getting out of the pool and heading towards the living room.

When I get in there, I see Braydin asleep on the couch. "It's been like ten minutes, he went to sleep that fast."

"It's been a long day for the little dude." Shannon says, I didn't realize he followed me into the house.

"Yeah we should probably go. It's late."

"Just spend the night here. It's no problem."

"I don't think so Shan but thanks."

"There's no reason to wake him up. Just stay. Please." Shannon gives me a pout and walks towards me.

"You're asking a lot for someone you've known for like two days."

"Yeah I know, but Braydin is a cool kid, I don't mind."

"Fine. I guess it's okay."

We were both quiet for a while, both us just staring into each others eyes. I don't know why, but for some reason, this felt right. I was so caught up that I didn't even realize that he had me backed against the wall of the living room. We were so close together that I could hear his steady breathing, and I'm sure he could hear mine too. The next thing I know, he leans in and kisses me. I guess he was expecting me to pull away, but when I didn't he wraps his arms around my bare waist and I wrap mine around his neck, making our kiss deeper. But we were soon interrupted by Jeff, Matt, and Beth coming in from the backyard, we quickly break away from our embrace and head towards the kitchen.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shan. It was nice meeting you Daniel." Matt says. Beth gives me a hug before leaving and Jeff follows in pursuit. Leaving just Shannon, Me, and a sleeping Braydin.

--

I have no idea how I get myself in these situations. I've barely known this guy for two days and look at where I'm at. I would blame it on the alcohol, but I barely had one beer, I guess the only thing I can blame this on is my lack of will power.

And as soon as everyone left, I suddenly find myself in Shannon's room making out with him and Beth's bikini top manages to get thrown across the room. My better judgement is telling me to pull away, but damn he's a good kisser.


	4. Chapter 4: It'll Never Happen

**A/N:** Here's another one. WOW, two chapters in one week. Thanks for the reviews and everyone who added the story to their favorite list. It's much appreciated. Keep them coming.

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Shannon Moore or any familiar characters. Only My OC's.

**

* * *

**

It'll Never Happen-

_Shannon's POV  
_

We've been like this for I don't know how long, not doing much. Just exploring each others bodies, barely speaking. Only letting out the occasional moan or gasp for air. I didn't want to let her go, she fit so perfectly in my arms, and as corny as it sounds, it was as if she was made to fit in them.

I look up at Daniel as she's sprawled across my white sheets while I begin to trail butterfly kisses up and down her naked body. Her smooth dark skin standing out amongst the covers and her dark orbs look as if they're glazed over. She gently touches my face as I move up her body and she captures my lips with hers once again. I move Daniel onto my lap and grab onto her tighter, she softly moans against my lips and the vibration from it sends chills down my back. I move her hair away from her neck and move my lips from her mouth and unto her neck. The grip she already had on me tightens as I nibble on her neck, she begins to grind against my body, causing my growing erection to get harder.

"Uhh. Shan." Daniel softly says.

"Yeah." I mumble out from the crook of her neck.

"You're phones vibrating."

"Don't worry, it'll go off soon." I say moving her from my lap and back onto the bed.

I spread her legs and lower myself in between them slowly beginning to enter her.

"MMMMM." Daniel moans, failing to stifle her moan.

I grab on to her leg and begin to thrust in to her.

"DAMMIT!" I scream out hearing my phone vibrate again. I remove myself from Daniel and reach over the nightstand to answer the call.

"What!"

"Well that's not a nice way to answer the phone Shan." It was my ex Crystal. Even after the divorce we were still close, but at the moment I was wishing we weren't.

"What do you want Crys?"

"Just wanted to ask if you we're still coming over tomorrow?"

"Cut the bull shit. What do you know?"

"Whose the tramp you were all over tonight?"

"Who told you?" Thinking for a moment I quickly realize the answer. "Beth."

I glance at Daniel while Crystal continues to speak and see her get out of the bed and search the room for her clothes.

"I'm going to talk to you later Crys. Bye. What are you doing Dani?" I say walking over to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

She steps out of my grasp and continues her search.

"Are you at least going to say something? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Shan."

"Okay. Then why are you getting ready to leave right now?"

"I can't do this." She mumbles.

"What? Why?"

"I just can't."

"Delilah. If we're going to fast let me know. We can go as slow as you want." I say turning her around so that she's facing me and bringing her face towards mine. I lean in to kiss her but before our lips can touch she turns aways and walks towards the door.

"Just trust me Shannon. Act like this never happened." Is all she says as she lightly closes the door and heads downstairs.

_End of Shannon's POV_

_I do not like Shannon Moore. I don't! I can't! _

_It'll never work out._

That's what I kept repeating to myself as I headed downstairs and into the bathroom where I had left the clothes I came in. I have no idea what I was thinking, I shouldn't have let it got that far.

_God. I'm such a fucking tease!_

I stare at my reflection in the mirror as I pull my jeans and tank top back on. I do my best to fix my disheveled hair and there's not much I can do hide the many hickeys Shannon left on my neck. Realizing that there's not much I can do until the morning, I head back into the living room to check on Braydin. He's fast asleep not having a care in the world. These are the times when I wish I was a kid again. When life wasn't so fucking complicated. Maybe if it was a different time and place, Shannon and I would work out. But for now it's better if that door remains close, and I do my best to never open it again.

I glance at the couch and see that Shannon left me a plain white T-Shirt for me to wear. This made feel like an even bigger bitch because even after I left him with a hard-on and no explanation, he was still being nice to me.

Well at least until now.

--

I successfully managed to get out of Shannon's house without him waking up. Braydin woke up around eight and I needed to get home so that he can go to Sunday school with Ms.Maye. I wasn't so lucky, instead of confessing my sins to the lord, I'll be on Temptation Island a.k.a Gas Chamber Ink. What's even worse is that I'll have face Shannon.

"Hey darling!" Auntie Karen says from the kitchen as I walk downstairs and begin to head to work.

"Hey."

"Thanks again for last night. Braydin had a blast."

"No problem."

Auntie Kay is quiet for a moment, she just stares at my chest. I look down and realize what she's looking out. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Shit! I thought I had hid all of them." I say looking at my cleavage from the low cut white t-shirt I was wearing.

"So I'm guessing you had some fun last night too."

"It's not like that."

"It's okay Daniel. It's a good thing. You need to loosen up a little."

"Nothing happened. Well not exactly. It's complicated."

"You want to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about because him and I will never work out."

"I'm not going to invade into your personal life. But all I'm going to say is that from where I'm standing I can sense a little hesitation in your voice. Now are you sure it's not going to work out? Or is that some excuse you're telling yourself?"

"Trust me. It'll never happen. I'll see you tonight. Bye"

--

With my luck, I arrive at the shop and of course, Shannon is there. He's leaning over the counter talking to Chad.

"Hey California." Chad says.

I wince for two reasons, one, hate the new nickname everyone gave me last night and two, I see the expression on Shannon's face quickly change when I arrive at the shop.

"Hey." I say sitting behind the counter. I give Shannon a smile, which he doesn't return and instead leaves the counter and moves to the back of the shop.

"What was that all about?" Chad asks.

I follow Shannon into the room in the back of the shop and see him getting some of the ink ready for a tattoo he was doing later on today. I walk up to him and help him pour the ink he had set out into the small containers.

"So how long are you going to be mad at me?"

No response.

"Shannon. Talk to me. I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me I really shouldn't have let it go that far and I know you're mad but I wouldn't have done it if I knew this wasn't going to work out."

"How do you know that it's not going to work out?"

"I jus-"

But before I can even finish my sentence Shannon's lips crash against mine. I try to pull away but the grip he had on my neck and waist tightens. I give up trying to fight and I kiss him back. He grabs by my ass and puts me on the counter, as I slide my hands up to his shoulder. Before breaking the kiss he sucks on my bottom lip and slowly inches his lips away from mine. Breathing hard and Shannon occasionally pecking my lips, I open my eyes and mine meet with Shannon's. His face still close to mine.

"Tell me that didn't mean a fucking thing to you and I will act like last night never happened." I was reluctant to answer at first. "It's a simple fucking question! Yes or no Daniel."

That stung, he hasn't called me by first name since we first meet and to hear it out of his mouth with such venom made my heartache.

"It didn't mean anything." I quietly respond.

"What was that?" Shannon asks.

"I didn't feel a fucking thing!" I say.

"You're a damn lie!" Shannon says. He grabs the ink and storms out of the back room, not giving me a single glance back.


	5. Chapter 5: It's Too Soon

**A/N: **This chapter was kind of hard to write, I wanted it to come later, but I figured now would be perfect. Another update may come next week, I'm not sure. But _The Beginning and the End_ definetly will be updated. Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Keep them coming. Hope you enjoy.

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Shannon Moore or any familiar characters. Only My OC's.**

* * *

It's Too Soon-**

The last month and a half in the Chamber has been hell. Actually life in Cameron, North Carolina has been hell over-all. Things with Auntie Karen have been bad. She caught ammonia and has been in the hospital for the last week. She keeps telling me not worry and to go on with my life, but it's hard. She hasn't been able to eat the last couple days and they're feeding her through a tube. Which leaves me to take care of Braydin, thankfully Shannon hasn't been to pissed off at me to not take Braydin whenever I was too busy. He really hasn't spoke to me and it's seems like everyone in the shop is aware of Shannon and I's fling. Which has made me public enemy number one. The only person attempting to talk to me is Tanya, and I think that's out of pure pity.

"So what's the plans for tonight?" The short brunette asks me.

"Beth invited me to over Matt's house for some party but I'm not going to go." Even after Shannon and I's blow-up, Beth, Matt, Jeff, and I remained friends, but the last thing I needed was a confrontation and going over to Matt's house would bring exactly that. Plus I need to go to the hospital and make sure everything is okay.

"Well I think you should go. Everyone is going to be there."

"Which is exactly why I'm not going."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

"It was nothing." I state getting up from the table. "I should go back to work."

As I walk out of the backroom and into the shop, I hear the familiar voice of one my favorite Hardy's.

"You do realize that you're coming tonight?" The younger Hardy says from the chair he was laying on, he was getting the Hardy symbol on his neck filled in. You couldn't see his face, only the bright colors from his newly dyed orange, black, and blond hair.

"You know what Nero. I'm tired of you bossing me around." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Well then, stop being so damn hard-headed and come over tonight. Oh and get your hands off your fucking hips!" He says. I hear a soft chuckle behind me and I turn around and see Shannon walking towards Jeff.

"Uhh. I need to go back to work. I'll talk to you later Jeff."

"No Dani! Stay put! The three of us are going to get this shit solved!" Jeff says raising up.

"Jeff there is nothing to solve. Just stay out of it."

"If there is nothing to solve, then I guess I'll be seeing the two of you tonight." Jeff says laying back down on the chair, feeling satisfied with himself.

--

Leaving the shop with Jeff and Shannon, I take out my phone and call the hospital.

"Hey Auntie Kay."

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?"

"Good. You are the one I'm worried about?"

"Don't be, I'm a grown woman. Are you going to Matt's part tonight?"

Stopping in the middle of the parking lot, I look around in awe. This woman ceases to amaze me. "How-"

"I know things, plus Braydin told me. Which is why he's at Ms.Maye's house and you're going to that party."

"Auntie Kay!" I say getting into my car and starting it, following Jeff and Shannon to Matt's house.

"You need to have some fun and quit worrying about me. You're young."

"I need to take care of you, that's why I came down here."

"You've done enough of that and stop using me as an excuse for what you're really trying to avoid."

"It's complicated."

"I really don't think it is sweetheart. I know I said I wasn't going to prey but I know love when I see it. That boy loves you and no matter how mad he is at you, he's never going to stop caring."

"It's never that easy."

"Of course it's not, I never said it was but you avoiding him all together isn't solving anything. I may be quiet all the time when it comes to you're love life but it doesn't mean I'm not observant. I see the way you look at him when ever he comes over to take Braydin and he gives you that exact same look. You two may not be able to see it, but someone on the outside can. I don't know who has messed with you in your past for you not to believe his feelings for you but just listen to me."

"I don't know."

"Think about it, that's all I'm asking. A time is going to come when this will all make sense. Let's just hope it's not to late."

Pulling into Matt's driveway, I sit in the car for an extra minute finishing my conversation with my aunt. "Thanks. I won't be too long, I'll see you later on tonight. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

I hang up the phone enter Matt's house go into his living room.The next thing I know I feel someone covering my eyes. "Guess who?" The bubbly voice says.

"Wow Beth! Could you be anymore obvious?"

"Shut up!" She says giving me a hug. "Gesh. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You saw me last week dork!" I laugh, heading towards the kitchen.

"Jeff, Dani's being mean to me again!" Beth pouts walking towards Jeff.

"Dani!" Jeff manages to get out in between the kisses Beth was giving him.

"What the hell! Is that supposed to intimidate me?" I say laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Matt says entering the kitchen.

"Hey buddy!" I say hugging him.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see."

"I know. You've been on the road a lot lately. Oh and thank you so much for the Hardy Boy's stuff you sent Braydin."

"No problem."

"Hey Daniel." I hear from behind Matt's shoulder, it was Shannon.

"Hey." I softly respond. As I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Damn it Daniel! Can you at least talk to me!" Shannon says turning me around.

"Oh well my bad! Sorry for the hostility but I figured it was a fair exchange for all the times you've been an ass to me!"

"So you're going to put this on me now!"

"I'm not putting this on anyone! I told you how I felt and you still treated me like shit!"

"This isn't my fucking fault and you know it!"

"Then whose fault is Shan? It's not my fault you can't take rejection well."

"Yeah well it's not my fault you're a stuck-up bitch!"

But before I can lift my hand to to slap the shit out him, my phone rings.

I don't even bother to look down at the phone, I just press the talk button on my sidekick and answer.

_" What!...Hello?...Yes, this is she...Is everything all right?...What do you mean?...How long does she have?...Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

My heart was pounding and my mind was racing, I was not prepared for this, not right now.

"Who was that?" Shannon asks, seeing the expression on my face change.

"It was the doctor." I say, still in shock

"What's going on?" Jeff asks me entering the living room.

"Auntie Kay. She's not going to make it. I need to go."

"What do you mean?"

"Her kidney is failing. Matt can you get Braydin from Ms.Maye's house? I need to go to the hospital."

"Sure thing." Matt says.

"Come on let's go, I'm taking you to the hospital." Jeff says.

I follow Jeff out of the house and into my Jeep.

--

I managed to stay strong for Braydin, when he first arrived at the hospital, he didn't know what was going on. And when I had to tell him the news, it broke my heart to see his face when he found out.

Even in her last minutes, Auntie Karen managed to be the same person she was, when she wasn't sick. She left this world with a smile on her face and the love that emanated from her when she passed made the sorrow that filled my heart, less painful. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. It was to soon to say good-bye my favorite Aunt.

Braydin left the room not to long after she had passed away. I stayed, talking to the doctor's but when they came to take her body, I quickly left the room. I entered the brightly light hallway of the hospital to see Braydin lying on Beth's lap fast asleep, Matt and Jeff were leaning against the wall talking about something, and the person who I didn't think I would ever see was sitting in a chair, head in his hands. He looks up, seeing my tear stained cheeks, and gets up from the chair and walking over to me, and embracing me in a hug. His warm body engulfing me into a hug, which quickly made my body that felt frozen, feel several degrees hotter. Crying against his chest, he held me, resting his head on top of mine.

"It's going to be okay Delilah. I promise, we're here for you. They're going to take Braydin to Matt's house for now and you're coming over to mine. We don't think it'll be a good idea for you two to go back to the house right now, especially since you need to plan the funeral. I gave Matt you're extra key so that he can go by the house to pick some stuff up for Braydin and I figured we can go over there tomorrow to get you whatever you need." Shannon says.

"I'm so sorry." I say in a whisper.

"Ssssh. We'll worry about that some other time." He says releasing me from the hug and kissing the top of my head. He wraps his arms around my shoulder and we exit the hospital.

--

We arrive at Shannon's house about thirty minutes later. The whole entire drive there was silent, Shannon continued to hold my hand, squeezing it whenever I would let out a sob. He stops the car and gets out, I would move, but I felt numb. Shannon realizing that, walks to the other side and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, as he takes me to his room, lying me on the bed. With him on top of me he moves me bangs out my eyes and wipes the few stray tears the fell from my cheeks.

"I'm a fucking idiot." I mumble.

"It's not your fault Delilah. There was nothing you can do."

When I hear him call me that I look up at him and a small smile crept upon my face. I lean up a little bit and give him a peck on the lips. "Thank you Shan."

"No problem." He says leaning down to kiss me. His lips felt so good against mine, and when they were there it wiped all the pain I felt away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He says pulling away.

"No, it's okay. I don't know where we go from here Shan but I do know that I want you in my live, even as a friend. That's all that I can give you right now until I figure some shit out in my life." I say raising up from the bed and removing my jeans and shirt. Shannon takes off his shirt and hands it to me, I pull it on and watch as he takes his boxers off and goes under the covers.

"Can I stay with you?" I ask.

"Sure." He says opening the covers. I go under the blanket and feel Shannon's arms wrap around me, pulling me onto his chest.

"I'm really sorry Shan."

"I'm sorry too."

Laying my head in the crook of Shannon's neck, feeling comfort for the first time tonight, I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Expecting the Unexpected

**A/N: **This chapter took me forever to write. So I hope you guys liked it cause I worked really hard on it. Thanks again for the reviews, they're much appreciated, keep them coming.

Enjoy the story.  
**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar characters. Only the OC's.**

* * *

**

**Expecting the Unexpected-**

_Shannon's POV_

She looked so beautiful lying next to me asleep, her body molded against the right side of mine and her chest slowly rising up and down. It was as if she was finally at peace with herself and with everything that was going on. I knew this wasn't completely true because in a couple hours she's going to have to face what she's been dreading all week. I don't know how she did it but she managed to stay strong in front of me and everyone else. What she doesn't know is that I know that she's let out a couple sobs in the middle of the night since she's been over here. I saw a stray tear fall from her eyes and I graze my thumb across her cheek to wipe it away. Daniel stirs and opens up her beautiful brown eyes which shone brightly in the moon's light that came from my bedroom window.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I ask her.

"No. I've been up." She answers rising up.

"What are you thinking about?"

She sniffles and lets a couple more tears fall before answering. "I'm really not ready for tomorrow Shan."

"Everything is going to be fine. I'll be there whenever you need me." I say pulling her onto my lap and giving her a hug.

"I can't do it." She responds. I can barely understand her between the crying and her talking into my neck.

"Yes you can. You need to." Seeing her like this breaks my hear and I do my best to comfort her when this happens. I raise my hand to cup her face and bring hers close to mine. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

She slowly nods her head before she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. Daniel then leans forward and kisses me. I breakaway not wanting to go any further and before I can respond she breaks me off. "Don't. I need this."

That was all the reassurance I needed before I covered my mouth with hers once again. She grazed her nails down my chest as I began to nip at her neck and remove the tank top that she was wearing, leaving her in her blue and red polka dot boy shorts.

"You're gorgeous. You know that right?" I say as I take her nipple into my mouth.

"Mmmmmm! Flattery is getting you nowhere Shan, you already have me half naked." She says, showing off the beautiful smile that I haven't seen all week. I flip her unto her back and kissed my way back up to her lips. I lay over her again and kiss her as she runs her hands through my hair, causing me to groan. My hands began to roam her body as she lays underneath me first touching her breasts and then making their way down until I get to the top of her shorts. I slowly removed them, kissing her inner thigh as I did and throwing them across my room.

Her body has me in a trance as my eyes wandered up and down her curvaceous body. Daniel slowly raises up onto her elbows and pulls me closer to her. "Shan I need you now." She whispers in my ear causing a chill to go down my spine. Daniel begins to kiss my neck and slowly removes my boxers, relieving me, I then rise unto my knees and go in between her legs slowly guiding myself into her.

"OHHH!" Dani moans when I'm fully inside of her.

"Open your eyes Delilah. I want you to look at me." She nods her head and grips onto my shoulder as I begin to move in and out of her. As much as I wanted to take it slow, I couldn't help myself and I begin to pound into her.

"FUCK SHAN!! HARDER!" Dani screams out. She arches her back and bucks her hips against mine as I move in and out of her, picking up the speed with every thrust. Her newly manicured nails run down my back as she continues to moan my name. I look into her deep brown eyes and see that they're glazed over but her focus is still on me.

"SHHHAAANNN!!" Daniel screams out. The grip she had on my shoulders loosens as she reaches her climax and moments later I cum as well. I kiss my way down to Daniel's stomach and lie there, feeling her stomach rise up and down, as she plays with my hair. We were quiet for the rest of the night, the only sound coming form our heavy breathing as we slowly came off our high and fell asleep.

--

"DAMMIT!" I hear Daniel scream from downstairs.I quickly get up from my bed and run downstairs to see Daniel bent over picking up the broken remnants of one of my plates.

"Goodness Dani. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. I kind of tripped over Oz when I was making you a plate." I look around the kitchen to see that she had made breakfast, definitely something I wasn't used to. "I figured it was better than what you usually have."

I walk up to Dani and pull her into a kiss before getting some food. "Thank you Dani."

"It's the least I could do after putting up with me for the last week."

"We've already discussed this, it's not a problem you can stay here as long as you want." I say taking a bite of some sausage. "Especially if you're going to be looking like that. You should wear my clothes more often." I say kissing her neck.

She gives me a small smile and a kiss on the cheek before handing me a cup of coffee. "Well I should probably start getting ready. The funeral is in a couple hours."

--

I look into the mirror in front of me when the bathroom door opens and see Daniel coming out. I stop fumbling with my tie and look as she walks across the room and puts on her peep toed high heels. She looked beautiful, wearing a high waisted black skirt and a button up white shirt.

"What?" She says walking up to me and fixing my tie.

"You look beautiful." I say leaning down to kiss her.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She says giving me a smile trying to hide the worried expression that was previously on her face.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'll be right there." I say hugging her and kissing the top of her head, before following her downstairs.

"You keep saying that Shan."

"It's cause it will be Delilah." I grab her hand and give her a small smile as we enter the limo and head towards the cemetery.

--

From the time we entered the limo and through the whole entire ceremony, she never let go of my hand. I was the only thing keeping her standing and if I let go I'm sure she would've broke down and cried when they lowered the casket into the ground. Once the ceremony was done, we just stood there, Braydin, Daniel, and myself, staring at the casket which held the one person that meant the world to them. You could hardly see her face because of the huge glasses that she had on, but you could see her tear stained cheeks which seemed to glisten in the sun.

"Daniel, I'm going to take Braydin out of here. I think he's had enough." I say looking down at Braydin.

"No. It's okay I'll go to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She says turning around and walking away but suddenly comes to a stop when she sees two figures standing at the top of the hill. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Braydin go say hi to your aunt and uncle." Daniel says, immediately letting go of my hand.

"Who's that?" I ask Daniel.

"My parents." Daniel responds coldly. "You should probably head out, I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"No. I came with you and I'm leaving with you." I say moving forward and wrapping my arms around her waist, which she quickly backs away from.

"Trust me, this really isn't a good time."

"Why is not a good time?"

"These are my parents and now is not a good time Shannon. Let it go."

"It's cause I'm white huh?"

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" She says with a chuckle. "It has absolutely nothing to do with that."

"If it's not that. Then what is it?" I say pushing the issue. Daniel looks away from me and to her parents and that was answer enough. "You're embarrassed by me."

"Shannon it's not that it's jus-"

"What is it Dani? I'm not good enough for your rich ass family. No Dani I get it. I'll see you at the restaurant."

I say turning around and heading towards the my Hummer.

_End of Shannon's POV_

"Mother. Father." I coldly say to them as I walk up the hill. "Braydin go ride with Shannon." I say looking at Braydin run from my parents and towards Shannon.

"Hey Dani." My father says pulling me into a hug.

"Daniel." My mother responds giving me a nod.

"Definitely wasn't expecting you two to be here. Cameron is a long way from Hollywood."

"Sweetheart that's my sister, of course I would be here." My mother says.

"It's not like you cared." I mumble to myself and seeing the glare from my father who apparently heard what I just said.

"We should head towards restaurant." My father interrupts, quickly changing the subject before my mother and I got into it. I nodded my head, but before I entered the silver BMW, I looked over at Shannon who was giving me the coldest stare, the same one he gave me the first time we were in a situation like this. As much as I wanted to run into the Hummer and into Shannon's arms and explain to him everything that was going on, I knew I couldn't. My parent's would not understand why I was with some tattooed, ex-wrestler and as much as I didn't care what they thought about my lifestyle, this was the one thing I could not argue with them about.


	7. Chapter 7: This is Who I Am

**A/N:** Here's another one! I'm working on the next chapter, so look for another update this weekend if everything works out.

**Please R&R.****

* * *

**

**This is Who I Am-**

"Hey Daniel." I look into the BMW and see Anthony, my "fiancee". Yes, I said fiancee, it's not official to me, but my parents have been shoving this engagement and our relationship down my throat since I was a teenager. "Looking beautiful as usual."

I roll my eyes and groan as I'm forced to sit next to him, seeing that my parents now find it's a convenient time to act like they're in a loving relationship. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in training camp?"

"I came as soon as I heard." He says grabbing my hand which I quickly pull away from his.

"Cut the bullshit. Why are you three really here?"

"Daniel!" My mother screams out.

"What mother. It's true you two haven't spoken to me in months, and you, Mr.Famous basketball player, don't act like we're in a relationship now, because I dumped your sorry ass when I saw you on top of that cheerleader."

"Daniel. That is not a way to talk to your future husband." My mother snaps at me.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO BE MY FUCKING HUSBAND, CAUSE WE'RE NOT ENGAGED!!" I scream out.

"But the wedding is already planned my dear. I figured while you're off neglecting your duties, I would stand in." My mother says sounding satisfied with herself.

"You're delusional mother."

"DANIEL! That's enough." My father says.

"We are not having this discussion now. This is not going to happen. Sorry to crush your dreams mother." I say.

"Why so that you can be with that wannabe wrestler?" Anthony quickly retorts.

I quickly turn to face Anthony. "How did you-?"

"Please like I didn't know you've been over here humping that degenerate. It's so obvious, I saw you two all over each other."

"Fuck you Anthony." I say through clenched teeth. "This is none of your business."

"Like hell it is. My wife will not be a whore-" Before he could even finish that thought I slap him.

"Fuck all of you. Let me out of here!" I say to the driver, he pulls off to the side of the road.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anthony says grabbing my arm.

"What are you going to do? Hit me. I dare you. It wouldn't be the first time." I say snatching my arm away from him, leaving the car and slamming the door behind me. I didn't even give the car a single glance back as it sped down the highway. "SHIT!" I scream out. I get my phone out of my purse and flip it up as I scroll down my contacts until I get to Shannon's number.

_Please answer. Please Answer._

"Hello?" Hearing his voice quickly calms me down.

"Shan. It's Daniel."

"What do you want?"

"Can you pick me up?"

I hear him sigh on the other end before responding. "Yeah. Where are you?"

"Like ten minutes from the cemetery."

"I'll be there in a minute." Shannon says hanging up the phone.

The familiar white Hummer speeding down the highway put me at ease, making a U-turn the truck stops in front of me, and I enter.

"Thanks. Shan I-" But before I could continue my phone rings, it was Anthony.

"What? Wasn't abandoning you on the side of the road enough. Get the a fucking clue you guys."

_"Please sweetheart. That was just foreplay. You know you'll be running back to me in a couple months when you get bored with him. Just like you always do."_

"Why do I even put up with this crap?"

_"Money, lots of it. One thing that I have that he doesn't."_

"Trust me, money is not everything. I've already learned that."

_"Please. You keep telling yourself that. Anyways, look into your purse."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Just look."_

I open my clutch and dig through it until I see the what he was talking about, I see a shining diamond ring at the bottom of my purse. I look out of the corner of my eye at Shannon who doesn't seem to paying much attention to me.

"You're fucking crazy." I say hanging up the phone.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" Shannon says to me.

" It's nothing just drama with my parents, it's really hard to explain it's-"

"Complicated. Just like the rest of your life." Shannon says pulling the car to a complete stop.

"I really can't Shan. I know I'm asking a lot from you but trust me on this one. The less you know the better." I say getting ready to leave the car when I feel Shannon grab my arm and pull me towards him, crashing his lips upon mine, he pulls me over the center of the car and unto his lap. I quickly pull away when I see the silver vehicle pull into the restaurants drive way next to us. "I should go." I say getting up from Shannon's lap and going back to the passenger's seat, where I fix myself up before leaving the truck and walking with my awaiting parents into the restaurant.

--

"You mind telling me what that was all about Daniel?" Anthony whispers to me during dinner.

"Why I have no idea what you're talking about. Anthony."

"Don't play stupid with me. What the hell was that stunt you pulled in the car?"

"You and I are through." I say handing him back the ring. He looks from me to the ring as if I was crazy. "Dammit Anthony don't make a scene just take it. I'm sick of your bullshit and I can't deal with this anymore."

"Oh, I'll give you scene." Anthony says giving me a smirk and rising up from the table and everyone adverts their attention to him as he clears his voice to speak. "I have an announcement to make."

"Anthony don't you dare!" I whisper to him.

Not paying any attention to me he continues his speech. "We'll many have you gotten to know Daniel for the wonderful person that she is and well I figured since this a gathering of a few of her closest friends and family, now would be a great time to tell you all that we're getting married."

When I hear a fork drop onto a plate, I look at Shannon whose face turns pale after hearing what Anthony said. Quickly excusing himself from the table, Shannon gets up from the table and walks outside. I look down the table at the many stunned faces of the people I know and the smirks plastered across my parents and Anthony's face. Not even acknowledging Anthony I follow Shannon outside and into the parking lot.

"So this is what you couldn't tell me! You're fucking engaged Dani!"

"No. Well, kind of. We broke a while before I came here."

"So in the process of you coming out here and sleeping with me you forgot to mention that you were engaged."

"He's my on and off-again boyfriend. The last time we broke up I was serious about and all of a sudden he shows up out of nowhere and the wedding is back on. I had no idea Shan."

"That's believable." Shannon mumbles.

"Dammit Shannon it's the truth. It's complicated but it's the truth."

"Why is everything in your life so fucking complicated, that you can't tell me a thing!"

"You really want to know about my fucked up life Shannon! We'll fine here it goes. To make it short Shan, I've spent my whole entire life trying to please my parents, I was never good enough for them. Until one day I just stopped trying to please them. I met Anthony when I was in high school, we fell in love and once the relationship turned sour I broke it off. My parents loved him and I didn't want to give them another disappointment so I stayed. Every single time he screwed me over, I took him back without question. I thought we were done this time, he never called me back, so I moved on, little did I know they've been planning my wedding the whole entire time. If I knew this was going on I would've never let this happen, but I told you from day one this wasn't going to work. Whether or not I wanted it to, Anthony's a huge part of my past and I can't let that go." I finish, wiping away the few tears that were on my cheeks.

"Do you love him?" Shannon asks me.

"I did at one point, I guess now I'm hoping that it'll somehow comeback."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then I'm stuck in a loveless marriage, just like my parents."

"So you're willing to stay in an unhappy marriage just to please your parents."

"At this point in my life it doesn't matter how I feel. Most of the girls I grew up with are housewives and married to surgeons, athletes, lawyers, or politicians. This is my world Shannon and as much as I tried to deny it, it was bound to happen to me."

"So that's it Dani. You're just going to forget all the feelings you have for me and move on with your life. Leave everything behind and move back to California and act like this never happened."

"I'm really sorry Shan. I don't know what else to tell you." I say turning on my heel and entering the restaurant. Putting on the best version of a sincere smile that I could, as I take my place on Anthony's arm as while he talked to my parent's.

"Dani can I talk to you?" Beth asks. I nod my head and follow her to the corner of the restaurant. "What the hell was that all about?"

I roll my eyes getting tired of this conversation. "I'm getting married." I say raising my hand to show off my ring.

"Oh well that's convincing." Beth says. "That had little to no enthusiasm in it."

"Will you stop over analyzing shit Beth. Anthony and I broke up before I came here, and he asked me to marry him because he realized what a jerk he was for leaving me." Which was partially true.

"What about Shannon?"

"It was a fling, it lasted it's course and i've moved on." I say. _Dammit, could I sound anymore like a cold hearted bitch right now?_

"That was not a fling and you know it. But fine, if you wanna live your life in denial, go ahead." Beth says storming away and walking out of the restaurant with Jeff, Matt, and Shannon giving me the dirtiest looks.


	8. Chapter 8: Perfection

**A/N: **You guys rock! Thank you so much for the reviews keep them coming. I really appreciated all of them and thanks to everyone else who's added me or the story to their favorites or alerts. I know I haven't updated in forever, I just have been super busy. I'll update whenever I can. Thanks for sticking with me.

Hope you enjoy!  
**Please R&R!!**

Disclaimer: Don't own any WWE Superstars. Only my OC's.  
**

* * *

  
Perfection-**

_Shannon's POV_

When I heard the door bell ring I didn't even bother to put a shirt on. I just grunted as I raised up from my comfortable bed and went downstairs to answer the nuance who was at my door and ringing the hell out of my doorbell. Opening the door I look at the intruder who stood outside staring at me for a minute before speaking.

"So are you going to let me in." She asks.

I step aside to let the imposter, who has some how taken over Daniel's body, inside the house. I just stare at her, as she walks into the house and stands in the middle of the living room. The person standing in front of me is the exact opposite of the Daniel I knew. Gone were the holey too-tight skinny jeans and new Nike's, the person I was looking at had on a semi-low cut grey long sleeved sweater, fitted jeans, and the Daniel I knew wouldn't be caught dead wearing a "conservative outfit", as she would put it, without adding some flare to it. She no longer stood out amongst the crowd with the bright colors she wore, instead she blended in. Her beauty was hidden, her hair which was usually flowed around her face, was pulled back into a too-tight bun and her big hoop earrings were replaced with diamond studs. But besides the material differences, the person standing in front of me wasn't the same bubbly Daniel that I knew, this was the tainted, watered down version of her. Her eyes which usually lit up, gave a cold, blank stare, and that smile, which I loved so much, was hidden.

"So are just going to stand there?" The imposter speaks again, even her voice sounded different. I don't say a word to her as I move upstairs, Daniel following close behind me. "This shouldn't take that long, I just came to pick up the stuff I left over here." She says moving her bangs out of her face as she bends down to pet Oz, as she does this I catch a glimpse of the sparkling diamond ring on her left hand, which causes my stomach to flip flop.

"I put your stuff in my closet."

"Thanks." She says standing up and going into the closet, emerging with two large duffel bags moments later. "I was wondering if Braydin can stay here for a while. Anthony and I have somethings to do before we leave, and I think it'll be best if he's not around. So if you could meet Matt somewhere to pick him up that would be great."

"Anthony?"

"Don't start Shan. I'm not in the mood." She says with a sigh letting the bags drop to the floor as she takes a seat on my bed.

"Will you at least look at me?" I say walking up to her and lifting her face up.

"Shannon don't." Is all she says before I lean down to kiss her. As much as she wanted to pull away she couldn't there was no way in hell she can deny the passion that's between us. Lying her on the bed, I pull her on top of me and my hands instinctively go to her waist, trying to take off her shirt and while I was doing this Dani's attempting to take of my pants.

"Fuck Shan." She gasps out as I move my mouth to her neck, nipping and kissing at it. Reluctantly pulling away Dani rises up and takes off her shirt showing off her black lace bra. That was all it took before I grabbed her neck and pulled her back down to me and flipped her over again. She moans and gasps for air, arching her back as I trail butterfly kisses down her stomach, tangling her fingers in my hair as I did this.

"SHIT!" Daniel screams upon hearing her phone go off. I quickly grab the phone from her purse and prepare to turn it off while I lean down to kiss her. Pushing me off her, she grabs the phone from my hand. "Hello?....Hey sweetie." I roll my eyes upon hearing this, immediately knowing who it was. "Yeah, I'm still here....Okay, I'll meet you guys there in like ten minutes....You too...Bye." She says ending the call and reaching for her shirt which was on the floor.

I stare at her dumbfounded as she does this, not noticing me, I clear my throat to get her attention. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go Shannon. I'll see you later today." She responds, putting her shirt back on.

"Oh yeah I forgot you got to run off with your fiancee." I say sarcastically. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out, instead, settling on giving me a look before picking up her bags and leaving my room. I didn't even bother to follow her, only hearing the slamming of my door downstairs as she left the house. Laying back down on the bed, I pick up the phone to call my best friend. "Hey Man...You busy?....Can you come over?...Okay, see you then...Oh and bring alcohol."

-----

"Shannon!" I hear Jeff scream from downstairs. I meet my long time friend downstairs and plop down on the couch. "Damn man. That bad?"

I just sigh and open up the bottle of Jack Daniel's he had brought. "It's Dani."

"Ahh. Woman problems. I think you're going to need a little bit more than Jack."

I nod my head while taking a sip. "You know she's getting married?"

"Yeah I heard, and saw. Plus Beth won't shut up about it."

"I just can't believe it. I thought-" I stop, downing the whole glass of Jack before continuning. "Shit. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You love her don't you?" Jeff asks.

"I don't know. I think I do but at the same time, shit is just so complicated with her. I'm starting to think it's not worth it. Dude, she left me for another guy she's not even in love with. I would never take her as that type of person. I swear man if you would've saw her today, you would not have thought it was her. It was as if it was as if I was looking at a completely different person."

"So who is this guy?"

"Some rich basketball player. But you wanna know what's so fucked up about this whole entire thing." Jeff gives me a look and I continue. "About an hour ago, she was all over me."

"Wait. What?" Jeff asks confused.

"We almost slept together again, if it wasn't for her running to her master's beckoned call I would be pretty occupied right about now."

"So now you're messing around with an engaged woman. Smart Shannon. I get that you care for the girl but regardless of the situation, this is just drama you need to stay out of."

"I don't know if I can do that." I respond pouring myself another drink.

_End of Shannon's POV_

-----

My parent's are killing me! How they managed to ruin everything in matter of two days, this is unfucking believable.

"Daniel stand up striaght." My mother tells me, while i'm standing here not being able to breathe while my stylist ties the corset I have on extra tight so that I can try on my wedding dress. How they managed to get an A-List stylist out here in less than twenty-four hours, is beyond my imagination.

"There you go sweetheart." Adrianne, my stylist, says. "Now go try the dress on."

I walk into the dressing room and slip on the strapless dress, walking out minutes later so that I could be zipped up. I hear the store's door opens and two familiar voices as I turn around so that everyone can see me.

_Shannon's POV_

"Ugg Let's get this over with." I groan as I exit my car and meet Matt outside of some random boutique in the middle of town. Jeff left my house a couple hours ago and Matt met me here to pick up Braydin. Entering the shop, the ringing of the door bell signifies my presence, but the person standing in the back of the shop is what catches my attention._  
__  
Holy Shit!_

As I see Daniel turn around to show off her dress, she looked gorgeous. The wedding dress she was wearing fit her body perfectly. I stared at her in awe, speechless.

"Damn." I hear Matt mutter as we walk to the back of store, where Daniel finally notices us. Her eyes grow wide and you can tell she was uneasy about this whole situation.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Daniel you look so beautiful." Her mother says. Daniel remains speechless, just staring at Matt and I.

"Uhh. Thanks Mom." She replies, barely in a whisper. "Mom, this is Shannon and Matt." She says introducing us, I give a weak smile and continue to look at the goddess standing in front of me.

Her mother turns around and glances at us before walking behind Dani and zipping her up. "There you go, perfect."

"Yeah, perfect." I mumble to myself.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews and the adds to favorite story or author. I really appreciate it.

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Any Familiar Characters. Only My OC's.

**

* * *

**

Betrayal-

_Shannon's POV-_

"So what shall it be, Mac and Cheese or Mashed Potatoes?" I ask Braydin as I look at my pretty empty refrigerator for something to eat. "Screw it I can't cook, so pizza is on the menu for tonight."

"Shannon, have I ever told you how much you rock?" Braydin says.

"Not lately, but why not boost my ego." I say with a smile, picking up the phone to order a pizza.

"Can we invite Delilah to come over? I haven't seen her in a couple days." Braydin asks, I cringe when I hear the question, Dani and I haven't spoken since the incident in my room and I've been avoiding her since I saw her in that boutique. It made things to official to me when I saw her in that wedding dress, I realized that she made her choice, and as much as I didn't agree with it, I needed to accept it and move on.

"Sure little man. Go call her up."

_End of Shannon's POV_

-----

"I really don't want to do this." I reply as Anthony and I walk towards his lawyer's office. He offers no reply as we walk down the long corridor. "Anthony, please I promised her I would take care of him. He's not a bad kid."

"Get over it we need to do this. This is not our child, he has a father and your Aunt knows where he is at." Anthony snaps back at me.

"Obviously he didn't want him." I mumble to myself, Anthony upon hearing this gives me a look which I didn't dare defy and opens the door of the office.

"Anthony. Daniel. How good to see you!" The man on the other side of the desk says upon seeing us. He gets up from his chair and shakes Anthony's hand, and then leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"So did you find him" Anthony responds, getting right to business as usual.

"It took a while, but I managed to track him down." Sam, Anthony's lawyer, said while sliding the manila folder towards us. I turn away, not wanting to look at the contents inside of it, as Anthony opens the folder. "He doesn't live to far from here, all his contact information is in there."

"Well thank you Sam, this much appreciated in such short notice. We'll contact you when we need some papers drafted up." Anthony says, before he gets up and leaves the office. Walking down to the parking garage my heart breaks into pieces knowing that I'm defying my Aunt's single dying wish, and that was to take care of her only child. I let a single tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away, I'm not supposed to show any emotion, this is the life I choose, and my punishment is to live eternity in the body of a heartless bitch.

----

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted, I wouldn't do it if I knew we didn't have to. But regardless of all that, I still love you." Anthony says kissing my shoulder as we enter our hotel room. I just roll my eyes and shrug myself away from him.

"I know sweetheart." I reply, not even bothering to say I Love You back.

Rolling my eyes once again as Anthony turns me around so that I'm facing him and kisses me. There was no passion in the kiss, it didn't make my knees go weak, or my heart skip a beat. I felt nothing, as he laid me onto the bed and begins to raise his hand up and down my leg. I felt numb as he unbuttons my blue blouse and slacks, and takes them off. Which is something I grew accustomed to when Anthony and I were together, it was as if I was playing a role. The role of the perfect trophy wife, who is gorgeous, smart, fashionable, and puts her husband before herself. I felt almost robotic as Anthony enters me, I let out the occasional moan or gasp for air, just going through the motions of it all, letting my mind wander elsewhere as I wait for Anthony to get his release. And when that time finally comes, he rolls off me and turns the T.V on to Sports Center and I just lay there, numb to it all.

"Daniel!" I hear Anthony scream, snapping me out of my train of thought. "Your phone is ringing off the hook. Didn't you hear it?"

"Uhh no sorry." I say getting up from the bed and looking through my purse to find my phone. I smile when I hear the voice on the other end. _"Hello?....Hey munchkin. What's up?...You want me to go where?....I don't know if that's a good idea...Ugh, fine. I'll be there, give me like thirty minutes...Love you too." _

"Who was that?" Anthony asks not adverting his eyes from the television.

"Braydin. He wants me to come over." I say picking some clothes and entering the bathroom.

"You're going?"

"Well, yeah. He's my nephew and I haven't seen him in a couple days. I'm the only one he has." I say putting on my purple plaid shirt and jeans.

"Aren't you even going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" I respond, getting more and more annoyed by the second as I emerge from the bathroom and slip my flip flops on.

"Ask if you can go?" He replies sounding sure of himself.

"HELL NO! I may have been following you by your beckoned call for the last couple days, but I'll be dammed if I let you keep me from seeingmy nephew! It's bad enough you want to ship him to his sorry ass excuse for a father! This is the one thing you cannot control Anthony, I'm not your fucking property!!"  
And that's when he snapped, I watched as brown eyes turned dark and he raises his hand to slap me across the face, causing me to fall back against the wall from the impact. "You son of a bitch." I reply still holding my face, I grab my purse and rush out of the room, practically running towards the elevator. When I enter I don't even care about the couple staring at me as I slide down the wall of the elevator and break down in tears, managing to gain enough strength to exit the elevator when it hits the ground floor and I run into the nearest taxi.

----

I stood at the door for at least five minutes, not knowing whether I really wanted to go in. Sure Braydin invited me over, but after what just happened, I know there is another reason why I'm standing out here. But it's to late for all of that, I've already hurt to many people with the decision I made and I need to stick with it, upon realizing this I turn around begin to walk away, but I'm stopped when I hear the door open.

_Shannon's POV_

"So how long where you planning on standing out here?" I ask. Daniel turns around slowly, and I freeze when I see her face. Mascara stained her cheeks from the obvious tears that had fallen from her face. "What happened?" She doesn't reply, just walks up to me and cries into my chest.

"I'm a fucking an idiot. That's what happened." Daniel finally says after a couple minutes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask stepping back a bit and cupping her face in my hand. When I see her face, I knew that answer immediately. "What happened to your face? You have a cut on it."

Daniel looks at me confused before touching her cheek. "Stupid fucking championship ring." She replies lowering her head.

I stiffen up when I hear her response. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

"No! Don't." She whimpers

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of that bastard right now."

"It's not worth it." She says in a low voice. I stare at Daniel in awe as she answers my question in a nonchalant way. "It's done with."

"Is this the first time?"

"Nope." She says walking past me and into the house, where she takes a seat in the kitchen. "Where's Braydin." Daniel asks quickly trying to change the subject.

"Sleep." I respond. "Why don't you leave him Dani?"

She doesn't answer right away just plays with my keys that were on kitchen counter, doing anything to keep herself distracted. "It's not that easy and don't ask me why, it just is." She finally says.

"Come here."

"Shannon don't."

"Daniel Elizabeth Thompson come here." I say a little bit more sincere this time. I watch as Daniel gets up from her chair and walks towards me, where I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on top of hers. "I love you Dani." I feel her stiffen when I tell her this and I back away to look in her eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to say it back." I say leaning into kiss her.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise

**Please R&R!! **Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any WWE Superstars or Diva's only my OC's._

* * *

_**Surprise, Surprise-**

_Flashback_

_"How's that Princess?" Shannon asks me continuing to lick and suck on my clit. _

_ I moan out loud in between my ragged breath as his voice sends vibrations throughout my body and I feel myself coming closer and closer to an orgasm. Shannon smiles at me raising up to grab my hips and bring them closer to him as I wrap my legs around his shoulders. He winks at me before nestling in between my legs again and continuing to pleasure me. _

_"MMMM! SHANNNON!" I scream out loud feeling myself not being able to hold on for much longer, I arch my back and buck my hips against him doing my best to ride out the orgasm. _

_"Fuck." I say falling back onto the bed and letting the grip I had on Shannon's hair loosen. I moan his name out loud continuosly as he coaxes me back down from my high and I lay there exhausted. Raising up from between my legs and hovering over me, he captures my lips in his and I moan into his mouth as his hands travel up and down my body._

_"You okay?" He asks me as he begins to nip at my neck._

_I'm quiet for a moment, doing my best to steady my breathing. "Yeah. I'm fine." I finally reply kissing Shannon as he goes in between my legs and prepares to enter me._

_End Flashback_

"FUCK!!!" I scream out loud as I wake up rubbing my face to feel the perspiration that was building up on my forehead. "This can't be happening." I mumble to myself, slamming my head back against the headboard.

It's been weeks since I've left Cameron and no matter how much I try to forget him, the more I keep thinking about him. This is the third time this week I've had this dream, and it seems like the closer my wedding is, the more frequent these dreams are coming.

"Fuck my life." I groan out loud, doing my best to ignore the persistent knocking on my hotel door, can't my family understand that I'm going through a crisis right now. "Leave me alone. Dammit! Can't I have one fucking minute to myself without being harassed." I scream, sinking into the bed and pulling the covers over my head, hoping to drown out the nuisance on the other side and pray they go away.

"Dani. Open up and stop being so stubborn!" I perk up when I hear a familiar voice and run to open the door, staring at awe at the person on the other side.

"What the-." I begin to say but am quickly cut off by the brunette walking into the room.

"Nice room." Beth replies taking a seat on the couch, I just stay with the door wide open, not knowing what to say. "So you're not going to say hi to me? You think you could just pack up, leave, break my boyfriend's best friend heartbroken, and not expect me to crash your wedding? I thought you had more faith in me than that Dani?"

I smile at the light heartiness of my friend, taking a seat next to her I lean my head on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey." She replies back.

"So are you going to tell me why you're really here." I say smiling up at her.

"Well, I got your invitation, thank you by the way, and I decided you needed some support. Regardless of the decision that you made, you're still my friend and I'm here to support you."

"Thanks Britt." I say as I get up to go change, as least someone was here to endure this torture with me.

-----

"BRITT!" I scream from the closet I was in.

Moments later Beth appears in the doorway breathless. "What. Happened. Are you okay?" She says in between breaths.

"Damn Britt. Are you okay?" I reply laughing.

"Fuck you for having such a big hotel room. Now what do you need, I thought you were dying or something."

"I would be so lucky." I mumble to myself before continuing. "Can you help me zip up this dress?" I reply pointing at the strapless red dress that was hanging in front of me."

"Well she's not dead. Yet." Beth says into the phone that she was holding. "Princess Dani just needed her dress to be zipped, and who better than her maid of a best friend."

"SHUT UP!" I scream at her slipping on the dress. "Who are you talking to?"

"Jeff." She replies, going behind me and shoving the phone at me. "Here."

Pushing the phone away from me and shaking my head no, I finally give into Beth's silent threats. "Hey."

_"Hey. How are you?" _Jeff says.

"I'm good and thank you for sending your crazy girlfriend out here, I needed someone to torture me." I say turning around and smiling at her as she zips me.

_"No problem I'm glad that she can make you happy. But, what will make you even more happy is that Matt and I are going to come down there." _

"Are you serious!"

_"Yea, but I got to go, tell Beth I love her and I'll see you soon." _Jeff says rushing hanging up the phone.

"Is he seriously coming?" I ask handing her back the phone.

"Yes, dork."

"But why? I'm total bitch, I thought they would all hate me."

"Dani, we forgive you. We're here to support you no matter what, get that into your thick ass head."

"Fuck. You." I say plopping down into my chair and slipping my feet into my black heels. "Ready Britt?"

"More ready than you'll ever know." She replies linking arms with me as head off to dinner.

-----

_Shannon's POV_

"Who was that?"

"Uhh. Beth, just letting her know we'll be at the hotel in a couple minutes." Jeff replies.

"Ugh. So why are we doing this?" I groan from the backseat causing Matt to smack me in the back of the head.

"We're here support Beth." Jeff says sounding irritated.

"Exactly, her friend is dying could you be anymore insensitive." Matt says adding his piece into the conversation.

"Plus a change of scenery wouldn't be that bad for you. I'm tired of seeing you mope around." Jeff says.

"Yeah whatever." I groan staring out the window.

_End Shannon's POV_

Heading downstairs Beth and I enter the banquet hall where we were going to eat. Leaving Beth's side for a second, I approach Anthony. "Hey sweetie." I say kissing him on the cheek as he gives me a hug.

"Could that dress be anymore tighter?" Anthony whispers into my ear as I give him hug, I give him a smug look before walking away.

I begin to introduce Beth to everyone as she meets my family, making an announcement as we sit down to eat. "Well everyone. This is my good friend Beth Britt, she came all the down from North Carolina to see the wedding and I'm very thankful that she was able to make it." I say giving my mother smile as she looks at my guest with disgust.

"Daniel, can I speak to you for a moment? Outside." My mother says sternly, giving Beth a sympathetic look as my mother approaches me. "Who is that lady?" She asks when we're out of the room.

"She's a friend mother." I reply as we stand in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"Are you trying to cause anymore trouble? She wasn't on the guest list and from the looks of it Anthony is not pleased. Do not let anymore surprises happen this week Daniel. The media will be here any minute, and I refuse to let you embarass and ruin this weekend for us!"

"She's not on the guest list because I invited her personally and fuck what you or Anthony thinks, because if you honestly think I care about what People or any other of those bullshit magazines have to say about the wedding or my family you are out of your damn mind mother." I retort crossing my arms over my chest and walking away from her..

"Well-." My mother shouts after me, not being able to finish her sentence. As I continue to walk out of the lobby and head outside, lighting a cigarette along the way.

"Since when do you smoke?" I hear a voice from behind me as I take a drag of the cigarette.

Turning around I see a couple bodies exiting a cab, but the one with the red and blond hair is the one that catches my attention. "Hardy?" I ask, dropping the cigarette on the floor as I walk toward the vehicle on the other end of the parking lot.

"The one and only." He says as I approach him giving me hug.

"Where's the other one?" I say pulling away.

"So that's how I'm remembered? That's kind of messed up Dani." Matt says as I give him a hug.

"Just kidding Matthew, you know you're my favorite." Leaving Matt's arms I see Shannon leaning against the cab silent.

"Sorry to break up this lovely reunion, but what the fuck is she doing here." Shannon says breaking the silence with the bitter tone in his voice.

"Well uh-. Surprise!" Matt says as he looks at the expression on both of our faces.


	11. Chapter 11: Heartless

**Please R&R.**

**Hope You Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Any Familiar Characters. Only My OC's.

**

* * *

**

**Heartless-**

_Shannon's POV_

"Is this some kind of sick joke! Because if it is, it's not funny." I yell as Jeff, Matt, and myself enter the hotel room.

"No this is not joke, we thought you should be here." Matt replies.

"For what?"

"Because you love her." Jeff says.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything! The last thing I want to do right now is watch her get married to that asshole." I retort back, Matt and Jeff were silent as I continue to talk.

"Fuck both of you! I'm going back home." I say grabbing my room key and heading to the front desk of the hotel to change my flight.

----

"What do you mean I can't leave here for another week!"

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing that I can do." The lady at the counter says.

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" I mumble to myself leaving the desk and walking aimlessly around the hotel, doing anything to distract myself. I stop to look through the window of the indoor pool when I see a flash of red.

I open the door to see Dani with her feet in the pool, crying. She looks at me before lowering her head to speak. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Yeah." I mutter leaning against the wall.

"You probably hate me now and I don't blame you, I hate myself too. But with all honesty Shannon, I swear, it was never my intention to hurt you."

"Right Dani, keep playing the victim here. I'm sure you didn't mean to lead me on or send Braydin back to his father, while you live your perfect life. I get it, it's not your fault but what don't you seem to get is that your actions are causing other people to suffer! I don't hate you Dani, I hate the person you've become."

"And who have I become?"

"A cold hearted bitch who cares more about what other people think than her own happiness. I miss the Dani that didn't give a fuck about what people thought about her and just lived her life by her own rules. I miss the girl whose smile could light up a room, not the girl that plasters a smile on her face to go along with the facade that her life is perfect. No matter what people say about you, you were always perfect to me the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you." I say coming closer to her.

"Am I really that bad of a person." She asks as I sit down next to her.

"No you're not, you just need to find yourself again in the midst of all this confusion."

"I know one thing I'm not confused about."

"What's that?" I ask, feeling my heartbeat rapidly quicken as she leans in closer to me.

"I love you Shannon. I know it's too late for us, but I thought that you should know." She says backing away from me. I watch as she gets ups, grabs her shoes, and begins to walk out of the room.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask her, causing her to stop.

"What you got in mind reject?" She replies, a smile forming across her lips, the same smile that I've desperately missed seeing.

"Come with me."

-----

"You're out of your fucking mind Shannon!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I'll be right there the whole entire time."

"Oh that's real comforting." She mumbles, looking nervously at the large man approaching her.

"So what can I do for you two?" The man asks.

"She's getting a tattoo." I answer for Dani causing her to punch me in the arm.

"First time huh?" The man ask, Dani nods her head nervously. "It's not that bad."

"So I've heard." She groans, following the man to his station.

"So what will it be?" He asks.

"Well. Umm. I want two tattoo's. One inside my lip and the other on my wrist." She says smiling down at me. "In my lip I want a stick figure, a heart, and a happy face."

"What the fuck does that stand for Dani?" I interrupt.

"Well, Shannikins, it stands for live, love, and laugh." She says with the smile. "And on the inside of my wrist I want in bold writing 2 B Me." The man nods, getting up to do a quick sketch of a what she wants.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I think after all these years of doing what people want me to do, I've finally realized who I am, thanks to you. Isn't that why you got it?"

"Yeah but-."

"Shan, don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing here." She says winking at, laying down as the man comes back to start the tattoo."

--------

"That really sucked." Dani groans as we enter the hotel. "My mouth is killing me."

"Aww. Sorry Dani." I reply wrapping my arm around her shoulder pulling her next to me. "But was it worth it?"

"Yeah. I really like how they turned out." She says with a smile. "Thanks Shan."

"No problem Delilah." I say kissing the top of her forehead.

"You still pissed at me?"

"I can never be mad at you for too long." I reply bringing my face closer to hers our lips are about to touch when we're suddenly cut off.

"DANIEL! Where have you been?" I look up to see Daniel's mom stomping towards us, stopping when she sees me. "And what is he doing here?"

"Mom stop-"

"No you stop! You've been doing everything in your power to ruin this wedding but I refuse to let you ruin this for us. I-" Daniel's mom suddenly stops when she sees the bandage on Dani's wrist.

"What did he do to you?" She shrieks, grabbing her arm and ripping the bandage off, her eyes growing big when she see the tattoo. "Daniel what is this?"

"It's a tattoo." Daniel replies, snatching her arm away.

"I always knew he was trouble. Stay away from my daughter!" Her mother yells, grabbing Dani and storming off towards the elevator.

_End of Shannon's POV_

-----

"Mom let go of me!" I scream yanking my arm form her as we get into the room.

"What the hell has gotten in to you?"

"Nothing! Just leave it alone!"

"You listen to me, you spoiled brat. I swear if you do anything to mess this day up for me, I will make your life a living hell." My mothers says getting in my face.

"Keyword mother, your. It's not _your _day,it's _mine_! And to be honest with you, I don't give a fuck about this wedding or you. So whatever you have planned for me, bring it. Trust me, you can't make my any life worse, than it already is." I say back at her leaving the room and heading downstairs to see an awaiting Shannon.

"You're still here?"

"Waiting for Matt and Jeff, I needed a drink." He says showing me the bottle of vodka that was behind his back.

"How bout you forget about the Hardy's and you kick it with me at the pool."

"Is that our new hiding place?" He says following me.

"Nope. It's just nobody will expect me to be there. I've been hiding in here since I came to the hotel." I respond sliding my key and opening the door, locking it behind us. "Nobody has found me yet."

"Except for me." Shannon replies winking at me.

"Your the exception." I say walking past him, kicking off my heels and attempting to unzip my dress.

"You mind helping me?" I ask Shannon, turning my head to watch him nervously put down the bottle and walk towards me. Barely touching me as he grabs the zipper and slowly unzips the dress.

"Thanks, that thing has been suffocating me all day." I say stepping out of the dress, leaving me in my black lace corset and matching underwear. Watching him watch me, as I back away from him and jump into the pool.

"I thought you hated the water." Shannon asks, when I emerge from the water.

"I do. But honestly, I don't care anymore." I reply wading in the pool. "Which isn't a good thing, considering I just got a tattoo."

"Yeah, definitely not your smartest move." Shannon responds, taking off his shirt and jeans, and jumping into the pool with me.

"Well maybe I need someone to hold me, so that I won't get it wet." I say seductively, swimming towards him, wrapping my legs around him and my arms around his neck when I reach him.

"This is not a good idea Dani." Shannon whispers into my ear as he backs me against the wall of the pool.

"Like you said before. It's not one my smartest moves." I reply, moving my hands up and down his chest.

"I can't do this Dani." Shannon says removing my arms from around his neck and backing away from me. "I don't want to be that other guy. You say that you love me, but you and I both know that you're going to back to him."

"Shannon I-"

"I'm sorry Dani but just like you said before, this is going to work out. I'm doing this to save us from getting our hearts broken in the end." He says to before kissing my forehead and getting out of the pool.

"But my hearts already broken." I mumble, hearing the door close behind him.


	12. Chapter 12: Then and Now

**A/N: **Yippee! I've finally have found the time to update this story. I've been busy, sorry but thank you for sticking with me. For those of you haven't read it check out my other story **Redemption**, it should be updated within the next couple days too. _Please review, so many people have read it and I would love to hear everyone's feedback. _But thanks to those who have, keep them coming.

**Hope You Enjoy.**

**Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar characters, only my OC'S.

* * *

**Then and Now-**

_Flashback_

_I just sat there waiting for something, anything to distract me from what was about to happen. I've been dreading this day since Anthony told me he had contacted him and that he was going to take Braydin. This was the last thing that I wanted to happen, all my aunt asked me to do before she died was to keep her son happy, and I couldn't even do that._

_"Delilah what's happening?" Braydin asks, I couldn't even look at him as he questioned me about the mysterious man who was waiting for him at the front door._

_"Sweetie, that's your father." I pause looking at how confused Braydin got when I said this. _

_"You're going to stay with him for a while." I say, managing to finish my statement, letting a few tears fall as I watch the expression on Braydin's face change when he realizes what's going on._

_"But I want to go with you Delilah!" Braydin whines backing away from his father's grasp._

_"Munchkin, now is not a good time. Just go with your dad for now, everything will be fine."_

_"But I want to stay with you!" Braydin says again._

_"That's not possible right now sweetheart." I softly reply, kissing him on the cheek as his father takes him by the hand and walks out of the house, and my heart crumbles watching Braydin stare at me as he got into his father's car and drove away._

_"You did a good thing Daniel." Anthony whispers into my ear as I stand in the door way and cry._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Munchkin!" I yell catching Braydin in my arms. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Delilah." He replies kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you so much from bringing him here Frank."

"Not a problem. I'll see you two later." Braydin's father says dropping Braydin's stuff off and leaving Braydin and I alone together.

"So how have you been? Do you like Chicago?" I ask Braydin

"It's cold, but Dad and Lindsay have been real nice. My school's okay but I miss my friends at Southern Pines." Braydin says.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay. Is Shannon here? I need to tell him something."

"Uhh. Yeah he is, but I don't think you should bother him right now." I respond trying my hardest to avoid Shannon until this fiasco was over.

"Is that a tattoo?" Braydin asks turning my hand over to look at my wrist.

"Yeah it is."

"Sweet." Braydin replies turning the T.V on as I go in the bathroom to change, good to know that somethings haven't changed.

---

_Flashback_

_"Hey." I say opening the door to see an awaiting Shannon on the other side._

_"Hello." He replies crashing his lips upon mine before I can say anything else. _

_"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I manage to get out between kisses as Shannon slams the front door and guides me onto a table in the dining room._

_"I've missed you." Shannon says while taking off his shirt and beginning to undo mine._

_"It's been two days."_

_"I'm making up for lost time." He says throwing my shirts across the room._

_"Lost time?"_

_"Your leaving in a couple days." He replies, nodding my response, I grab his face and kiss him again until he suddenly breaks away and grabs my hand. _

_"Take the ring off." He sternly says causing me to look down at the glittering object on my finger._

_"Oh, sorry." I mutter, taking the ring off and locking my lips with Shannon' s once again as he lays me down on the table._

_"Crap!" I groan breaking away from Shannon another time too many. Leaning down I grab the various pieces of jewlery that had fallen from my Auntie Kay's old jewelry box. _

_"Wow." I say picking up a silver diamond ring._

_"What is it Shannon?" Shannon asks, taking a seat next to me on the floor._

_"It's my Aunt's wedding ring. She was married to this guy named Lewis after Braydin's father had left. They had fallen in love, I had never seen her so happy in my life. They got engaged, but a couple months after the engagement he was killed in a car accident." I respond still looking at the ring, not noticing a confused Shannon. _

_"She had given me this ring to me when I was seventeen, and this was the ring I always pictured I would get married with it, especially after Auntie Kay died. I told Anthony about it but he insisted on buying me a new one." _

_"Yeah well it's pretty." He replies, handing me back Anthony's ring as he gets up from the floor and begins to look for his shirt._

_"But I'm actually happy he did buy me a new one." I say causing Shannon stop his search and look at me. "I told myself that when I get married this ring was going to be given to me by the man I'm in love with." _

_I finish getting up and putting the ring into his hand and whispering into his ear. "You'll know when to use this."_

_End Flashback_

-----

Shannon's POV

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with this!" I mutter laying onto my bed staring at that damn ring. I don't even know why I brought it with me, or why I still carry it with me everywhere I go.

I just want her to come back to me so bad, but I'm not really sure if I've forgiven her yet, to do the thing she wants me to do.

I groan, hiding the ring in my drawer as I get up to answer the door.

"Down here." I hear a small voice, I smile when I look down to see the person on the other side.

"Wasn't expecting to find you here." I reply letting Braydin into my room. "Does Daniel know you're here?"

"She's not the problem right now." Braydin says taking a seat on the couch in my room.

"So what is?"

"This."

"This?"

"This wedding! Shannon, are you really going to let her go through with this?"

"I have to, she made her decision and we're not together anymore." I say not believing I'm saying all this to an eight year-old.

"He's not right for her, you are. I want to come back to North Carolina with you two."

"Little man, you can come visit whenever you want to. But Daniel and I are over with."

"No! It's not the same, I want you two to be together. That should be you and Delilah getting ready for this wedding together, not her and that jerk-off."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Something. Anything! Just fix it." Braydin says getting up from my couch and leaving my room, leaving me more confused than I was to begin with.


	13. Chapter 13: Here Comes the Bride

**A/N: **Thank You. Thank You. Thank You, to **EVERYBODY **who reviewed and those who are showing their support, I really appreciate it. You have no idea, please keep them coming. Your input makes me so happy and love to know what you guys think.

**Hope You Enjoy.**

Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own any familiar WWE Superstars, ONLY my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**Here Comes The Bride-**

_Flashback_

_"So you're really leaving?" Shannon asks me as he pulls his shirt back on._

_"Yes Shannon." I mumble emerging from my closet, clothes in hand as I dump them into my large purple suitcase that was on the floor. "I'm meeting Anthony in L.A. tomorrow. How many times do I have to tell you."_

_"So that's it?" Shannon says once again, getting up from my bed and watching me as I do whatever I can to keep myself busy._

_"I cannot deal this right now Shan. Not right now." I say, putting the last of my things in the suitcase and closing it, regretting it right away, because I knew I would have to get up and look Shannon in the eyes._

_"Why?" _

_"Drop it Shan. We've had this discussion before." _

_"And everytime we do, you give me the same bullshit excuse."_

_"Why do this to yourself Delilah?" Shannon says once again._

_"Because-." I stop, not knowing how I was going to continue my statement._

_"Cause what?" Shannon asks, wrapping his arms around me._

_"Because I don't want to hurt you." I say, sobbing into his chest. "You're never going to be good enough for my family, and as much as I want you to be, it'll never happen. "_

_There was a pause, there were no words that I could possibly say to defend what I was doing right now._

_"I tried Shannon, I honestly did. But Anthony is good for me and as much as I love you, I need to go through with this wedding." I finish saying, kissing Shannon for the last time, as I grab my suitcase and leave the room._

_End of Flashback_

"How are you feeling?" My mother asks me for the millionth time this morning, I mumble my response doing my best to put on the nervous bride face, when in reality, I was preparing myself to make the biggest mistake of my life.

"It's okay to be nervous sweetie. It will all go away soon enough." My mother says again, this time ignoring her completely as I watch my stylist finish up my hair.

_Two more hours. _I think to myself as I look around at the chaos going on in my hotel suite. _Two more hours and I'll Mrs. Anthony Hamilton. _

Even the name didn't sound right to me.

"Hey." I turn around to see Beth entering the room.

"Hey." I reply, looking at Beth in her Bridesmaid dress. "You look great."

"I should be saying that to you, you're the bride." She replies.

"Yeah." I trail off looking at myself at the mirror, as my stylist puts the last bobby pin into my hair, and leaves.

"Can we talk?" She asks. Nodding my head, I get up and take Beth outside to the balcony.

"You ready for today?" Beth asks as I close the door behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." I mumble staring up at the sky.

"I have feeling you'll know what to do what to do when the time comes." Beth says leaving me on the balcony to contemplate the usually easy decision I was going to have to make in an hour and thirty minutes.

I already knew what I was going to do, I'm just trying to figure out if I'll be able to do it.

-----

_Shannon's POV  
_

"Are you sure you want to go to this?" Jeff asks me for the millionth time today.

"Yes, I'm sure. Dani already made her decision and I'm here to support her." I reply slipping on my black jacket.

"I'm sorry about the way things turned out." Jeff says to me, patting me on the back and leaving.

"Yeah me too." I mumble, taking out the ring Daniel gave to me and slipping it into my pocket.

------

There was nobody waiting in the corridor when I had arrived, just myself, the wedding had started thirty minutes ago and to be honest, I could care less if I had missed that much of the wedding.

This was not how things were supposed to turn out, that should be me preparing to marry the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world. But instead it was _him_, she choose _him _over me and yet I'm standing here with a diamond ring burning a whole in my pocket prepared to ruin the wedding of a woman who had made her choice.

But if she had made this decision so easily.

Why can't I let it go?

Why am I still here?

The answer was easy, and probably the most obvious.

It was because I loved her, simple as that and I knew what I needed to do in order to get her back.

Realizing this answer, I take a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside of the altar.

And as I enter the alter, I see there's no one there but Matt, Jeff, Daniel's Mom, and a very pissed off Anthony.

"You!" Anthony replies walking towards me. "You did this!"

"Did what?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Daniel. Do not play stupid with me. I know she's with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Daniel, she's gone!"

"Gone?"

"The wedding started a while ago, and when she was supposed to come out, she never did." Jeff says.

"She's not in the hotel room and I talked to a guy at the front desk and they said she checked out." Beth says coming from behind me. "Please tell me you have nothing to do with this Shan."

"Beth, I just got here. Where the hell is Daniel?"

"I don't know but she left these at the front desk." Beth says handing Anthony and I two envelopes.

"I swear if I find out you had anything to do with this I'll-." Anthony starts but is cut off by Daniel's father who had just entered the altar behind Beth.

"Anthony, now is not the time." Daniel's fathers says nodding at me as I grab the envelope from Beth's hand and leave the church.

Damnit Daniel. What did you do this time?

* * *

  
**Please Press The Green Button Down There and Leave a Review.  
Please and Thank You.**


	14. Chapter 14: Happily Ever After?

**A/N: **I hate to say it, but this story has come to an end. I was going to do another chapter, but I wasn't to sure how I was going to do. So this is it. **Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review, story alert, or favorited this story. Without y'all I wouldn't be doing this. **

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any familiar characters, only my OC's.

**Look out for the sequel, it will be coming out soon.**

**

* * *

**

Happily Ever After? -

_Dear Shannon,  
_

_I'm sure this wasn't what you were expecting when you came down here for my wedding. Knowing you, you probably came down here to sweep me off my feet and take me back to North Carolina so that we can live happily ever after. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you again, but that won't be happening. _

_Looking back on the decisions that I've made, I realized that I hurt to many people along the way to get the thing that I thought that I wanted. I don't deserve my happily ever after, and most of all, I don't deserve you. You're everything that I've ever wanted in man, but I was to selfish to even realize this. I took you, and everything that we ever had for granted. _

_I'll never stop loving Shannon, but you're too good for me and I don't deserve you. Not after all the pain that I've caused you. Because I've hurt you so badly, in return I must let you go, causing the most pain I've felt before in my life. This was not an easy decision that I had to make, but it was necessary. Necessary, for you and for me. I never planned for things to turn out like this, but they did, and now we must deal with the card that we have been dealt._

_I'll always love you Shannon, and the moments that we've spent together will forever be cherished in my heart. I'll never forget you._

_With Love,_

_Delilah_

------

**(Six Months Later)**

_Shannon's POV_

"It's good to be home." I mumble, stepping into my house after two weeks of being on the road.

"Hey sweetheart." I smile, looking down at the blond who has emerged from upstairs. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too Rachel." I say giving a kiss to my girlfriend of two months.

"You got a message a little a while ago, the person said it was important."

"Who was it?" I ask beginning to unbutton her top.

"Some lady named Daniel." She replies beginning to kiss me on the neck.

"Delilah?" I mumble, stopping what I was doing and heading towards the answering machine.

_"Uhhh. Hey. Shannon. It's umm. It's Daniel. Can you call me back when you get this, it's kind of important, or don't I'll understand why. So uhh, yeah. Bye."_

The message stops, and I just stand there stunned, not knowing what to do.

_End of Shannon's POV_

------

I sigh, hanging up the phone as I exit the plane, and go into the terminal, immediately smile when I see who is waiting for me.

"HI!" The voice says and I groan as I'm pulled into a bear hug by my best friend Jake.

"Jake. Let go, can't breathe." I mutter into his chest as we stand in the middle of the airport.

"Don't care. I've missed you. You go m.i.a for six months, without a call, text, or e-mail and don't expect a reaction like this." Jake says, pulling away from me, but moments later I'm pulled into his side as he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"I've missed you too." I reply giggling as we walk towards the baggage claim.

"So you went to Italy for six months, why am I not surprised?"

"Cause you know me so well."

"That's what I though until you bizerck and leave the country without anybody knowing. Do you realize how many people were worried about you?"

"I know Jake, I know. I just needed some me time."

"Well Shannon has been looking for you. Have you talked to him?"

"I just left him a message. I honestly don't think he wants to talk to me. Can you blame him?"

"What's going to happen between you two?"

"I honestly don't know Jake." I reply grabbing my bag and following Jake out of LAX and into the sunny noisy streets of L.A.

Leaving the airport, I don't look back at this year's events, that had finally led to this conclusion. I take in stride, and realize that it was finally time to put me back together.

Welcome home Daniel.

* * *

**Well that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Once again don't forget to keep a look out for the sequel.**

**And leave reviews.**

**Peace & Love. - Missy.**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Beginning

**A/N: **So I decided to transfer the sequel to the original story, for some reason it just now clicked to me and it makes more sense for some reason. So for those who have read _Happily Ever After_ this is just chapter 1-3 re-uploaded and for those who haven't here is what you've missed. I'll put a new chapter up soon. And I'll keep _Happily_ _Ever After _up for a little while longer, but all updates will be made here.

**Sorry for the confusion.**

**Hope You Enjoy **

Disclaimer: Don't own Shannon Moore (damn), Matt or Jeff Hardy, or Beth Britt. Only my OC's.

**Chapter 15:** A New Beginning

"_You never find yourself until you face the truth" _- Pearl Bailey

* * *

"Is this necessary?" Jake asks as we're huddled outside in his backyard.

"Yes!" I reply, hovering over the fire as I drop a cardboard box in between us.

"Out with the old and in with the new." I repeat, reassuring myself of what I was about to do.

Jake sighs, watching attentively as I unload the items from the box. "Isn't this a little drastic sweetheart?"

"Nope." I mutter picking up the stuffed animal from the ground. "This is nothing compared to what I really want to do." I finish, throwing the stuffed bear into the fire and watching it burn, a devilish grin forming across my face.

"Daniel, you're scaring me."

"Welcome to the club." I say staring into the blazing fire. "Because the person that I've become scares the shit out of me."

Jake just nods his head watching me carefully as I throw the miscellaneous items from the past year into to the fire and watching them turn into ash.

"Last but not least." I say pulling out the last two items from the box, one smaller than the other.

"You sure you want to do that?" Jake asks, referring to the wedding dress and diamond ring that I was grasping.

Staring at the two items, I nod my head silently before laying the dress slowly into the fire, followed by the ring.

"Those two things symbolize everything that I never wanted to be, I don't know who I am anymore." I mutter to myself, not really caring if Jake heard or not.

"Are you going to be okay D?" Jake says his voice full of worry as he watches me watch the two things disintegrate before my eyes, not a single emotion on my face, I was just blank.

"I'll be fine Jake, I just need to find the person who I used to be." I reply, getting up from the chair I was sitting on and walking into the house.

"She's still there Daniel, she hasn't gone anywhere."

"Yeah, sure." I drift off, closing the screen door behind me and going upstairs.

----

"I thought you could use this." Jake says handing me a cup of coffee as he gets into bed with me.

"Thanks." I mutter, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Jake gives me another worried glance as I continue to stare out the window absentmindedly.

Getting quickly annoyed with the silence Jake abruptly says, "I've had enough of this! Cheer the fuck up D!"

A smile quickly forms across my face at Jake's reaction as I begin to speak. "I'm fine Jake."

"Sure you are because burning random objects and moping around all day is completely normal." He sarcastically says.

"I never said that." I reply, shifting uneasily in the covers, the conversation making me uncomfortable.

"Whatever is going on you can tell me D."

"I know. I just-. I just need to figure somethings out that you can't help me with." I say getting out of the bed.

"I know you do D, but you know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Smiling, I lean into give Jake a kiss on the cheek. "I know you are Jake and that's why I love you."

----

_Shannon's POV_

"You said WHAT!" Beth yells, dropping the tongs she was holding on the floor, as she overhears what I was telling Matt and Jeff. "You told that skanky ass whore that you love her! Ewww, Why?"

"What else was I supposed to say!" I groan running my hands through my hair.

"I don't know, Thank you would've been okay. Anything would've been better than I love you."

"How would've that been better!"

"Anything would've been better than lying to her." Beth replies slapping me in the back of the head. "You're a fucking idiot!"

"Give him a break, what else was supposed to do?" Matt asks taking my side.

"Don't know, don't care but the last thing I want is to see you with her. Rachel Anderson, please Shan you could've done way better. I know you're on the rebound but damn, that's a downgrade from Daniel."

"Shut the fuck up Beth!" I yell, getting up from the table.

"Dude relax, remember Beth is still team Daniel." Jeff says trying to calm me down.

"Look I don't care what you think about Rachel, but believe it or not I do love her. She has her faults, shit we all do, so just give her break. Daniel and I are never getting back together, face it." I reply getting me keys. "I got to go back to the shop."

Rachel had been there for me during all of this Daniel drama. She may have been nothing like Daniel, but for now in order to fill the void that I was feeling, she would have to do.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about.**

**Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16: Fate Misnamed

**A/N: **So I decided to transfer the sequel to the original story, for some reason it just now clicked to me and it makes more sense for some reason. So for those who have read _Happily Ever After_ this is just chapter 1-3 re-uploaded and for those who haven't here is what you've missed. I'll put a new chapter up soon. And I'll keep _Happily_ _Ever After _up for a little while longer, but all updates will be made here.

**Sorry for the confusion.**

**Hope You Enjoy **

Disclaimer: Don't own Shannon Moore (damn), Matt or Jeff Hardy, or Beth Britt. Only my OC's.

**Chapter 16:** Fate Misnamed

_"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."_ -Marcus Aurelius

* * *

"Stop staring at me!" I groan turning over and sighing when I see that the curtains on my window are wide open, letting in the too bright sunlight.

Jake scoffs, snatching the covers off of me. "Get you're lazy ass up Dani!"

"It's too early!"

"It's twelve."

Pulling the covers back over my head, I say. "That's exactly my point."

"You're the laziest person I've ever met." Jake replies, snatching the covers off of me. "You're not getting out of this."

"Don't act like you want to go with me so badly Jake!" I yell, standing on top of the bed, so that I can stare down at his 6'2 frame.

Grabbing my waist, Jake throws me onto his shoulder and carries me into the bathroom.

"You're doing this Dani! I did not give up a date, so that you can flake out." He says, turning on the shower and dropping me in there, ignoring the slew of cuss words I was saying. "See you in a few."

-------

"You sure you want to do this?" Jake asks as we stand in front of my parents mansion.

I was about to go off on him after the stunt he pulled this morning, but then I'm quiet as I analyze the situation before answering as I ring the doorbell. "I think so."

Jake looks at me sympathetically as I shift uncomfortably when the front doors open.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groan staring at my ex-fiancee, Anthony, as he stands there a grin plastered across his smug face.

"It's good to see you Daniel." He smugly replies, moving to the right to the let the two of us in.

"So about this being a good idea." Jake begins to say, but is cut off by the glare that I give him.

Anthony leads us outside where I see the rest of my "family".

I roll my eyes when I see a wide grin come across my older Meredith's face as she gets up to hug me."Daniel! It's so good to see you?"

"It's uh. Good to see you too." I reply, lying through clenched teeth as I watch Anthony slink his arm around Meredith's waist. "Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

My sister begins to open her mouth but is cut off by Anthony. "Well since my _ex _fiancee decided to become a whore and go AWOL before our wedding, I met your sister."

Jake steps in to cuss Anthony out, but it was my turn to cut somebody off. "You're kidding me right?" I ask beginning to laugh, causing both my sister and Anthony to glare at me.

"This is serious Daniel, and that's why we invited you here today?" Meredith says.

"Because?" Jake pitches in staring at the couple in disbelief.

"We're engaged!" Meredith eagerly shrieks showing off her diamond ring.

"You're what!" Jake and I say at the same time in shock.

Meredith pauses for a moment to kiss Anthony on the cheek before she continues, "We're getting married in a few months, that's why we invited you here."

"Wow. I need a drink." I mutter, taking Jake by the hand leading him to the nearest liquor cabinet in the house.

"Dani, remind me to come to more of your family gatherings more often." Jake says to me as I begin to pour ourselves a glass of Jack Daniels.

Downing the glass I begin to pour another. "Shut up Jake." I groan feeling my phone vibrate against the back pocket of my jeans.

"Hello." I answer irritated into the phone.

There was silence, and the next thing I hear is the person on the other line hang up, I remove the phone from my ear to see that call was from an unknown number.

"Who was that?" Jake asks seeing the confused look on my face.

"No clue." I reply turning my phone off and sticking it back into my jeans. "You ready for the rest of this fiasco?"

"Hells Yeah!" Jake shouts, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we head outside.

----

_Shannon's POV_

"Well that was mature." Jeff sarcastically says as I hang up the phone.

Throwing a pillow at him, I sigh leaning against the couch. "I wasn't expecting her to answer."

"Call her back, you fucking idiot!" Jeff replies snatching the phone away from me and dialing her number. "Here!" He says shoving into my ear.

I let out a sigh of relief when the call goes straight to the answering machine.

_"Hey it's Dani, you know what to do. BEEP!"_

"Hey Daniel, it's Shannon. I know it's been a while but uh, I just wanted to give you a call. Umm, I guess call me back when you get this, or I guess when you want to. Bye." I finish, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the coffee table.

"See was that so hard?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah, very." I mutter, getting up from the couch.

_End of Shannon's POV_

---

"I hate my family!" I say, kicking off my heels as we Jake's apartment.

"I fucking love your family." Jake laughs, throwing me my purse as I sit down on the couch.

I roll my eyes, taking my phone out of my purse and turning it on. "Of course you do." I sarcastically say, calling my voice mail, immediately freezing when I hear the first message.

_"Hey Daniel, it's Shannon. I know it's been a while but uh, I just wanted to give you a call. Umm, I guess call me back when you get this, or I guess when you want to. Bye." _

"You're fucking kidding me." I mutter, deleting the message right away not wanting to go down that road again, but with my luck the next message pretty much leads me down that same path.

_"Daniel, it's Frank. I was calling to ask you if Braydin could stay with you. Miranda's cancer has come back and we think it's best that Braydin not be around in case anything does happen. Call me back when you get this."_

I press the end button, throwing the phone on the cushion next to me, sighing when I feel the couch dip as Jake sits next to me, ice cream and spoons in hand.

"Ice cream fixes everything." He replies, handing me spoon.

"Well I'm going to need a hell of a lot of it." I mutter, putting a spoonful into my mouth.

"What's going on Dani?" Jake asks me, growing worried.

Eating another spoonful, I take deep breath before responding. "Braydin's dad, Frank, just called."

"And?"

"He wants Braydin to live with me again because his wife's cancer came back and they don't think that it'll be a good thing for Braydin to have to go through that again." I reply.

"So what's the problem? I thought you wanted Braydin to come back."

"Braydin's not going to live with me again, unless I move back to North Carolina. He's made that loud and clear"

"But isn't that-." Jake begins but quickly stops when he realizes the problem. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, but the issue, a.k.a Shannon, has just called and left me a message. So now I'm more confused than I was to begin with." I reply, taking the ice cream out of Jake's hand and shoving another spoonful into my mouth.

"This is fate Dani." Jake says in a 'I told you so' kind of way. "You cannot avoid fate Dani."

"Yeah. Well fuck fate." I mutter to myself.


	17. Chapter 17: The People That Matter Most

**A/N: **So I decided to transfer the sequel to the original story, for some reason it just now clicked to me and it makes more sense for some reason. So for those who have read _Happily Ever After_ this is just chapter 1-3 re-uploaded and for those who haven't here is what you've missed. I'll put a new chapter up soon. And I'll keep _Happily_ _Ever After _up for a little while longer, but all updates will be made here.

**Sorry for the confusion.**

**Hope You Enjoy **

Disclaimer: Don't own Shannon Moore (damn), Matt or Jeff Hardy, or Beth Britt. Only my OC's.

**Chapter 17:** The People That Matter Most

_To be able to move on, one has to learn to forgive not only the person (or people) who have done one wrong but also oneself._-Eugenia Tripputi

* * *

"Hey Frank, it's Dani."

I hear a few muffled voices in the background as Braydin's father is quiet for a moment before responding. "Dani, it's good to hear from you."

"How's Miranda?"

"I take her to the hospital in a couple days to start chemo, but other than that she's hanging in there." Frank trails off, before continuing to speak again. "I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I wouldn't do this to you if I honestly didn't think it was right."

"I know Frank, it's just-." I pause, knowing that I was going to have to do the unthinkable in order to get Braydin back. "It's not a problem Frank, I'm going to need a couple days though."

"Thank you so much Daniel. I'll set up a a flight to L.A as soon as I can."

"No, Frank, we're going back to North Carolina for now. It'll be good for Braydin." I reply, as Frank and I finish up our conversation.

----

There was a list of things that needed to be done before I can truly say I am ready to go back there. Ready to pack up my whole entire life, again, and go back to the place where the root of all my problems began.

To say that I've been avoiding North Carolina would be an understatement. So much time has passed by and some many wounds have been left unhealed, I wouldn't know where to start.

"You called Frank?" Jake asks me as he walks into the living room, just getting back from work.

I nod my head in response, continuing to stare at nothing as I try to get my thought process together.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asks, obviously digging for more information.

I look at him, my face probably revealing my answer, before I reply. "We're going back to North Carolina." I shrug my shoulders, getting up from the floor and walking away. "Oh, and we're leaving in a few days."

"We?!?!" Jake responds, looking back at me frantically as I head up the stairs.

"If you honestly thought I was going down there alone, you're a horrible friend." I reply, heading into my room and preparing for the trip ahead of me.

---

"Why are we doing this again?" My best friend Jake asks me as we board the airplane.

I roll my eyes, tired of the third degree Jake has been giving me that last couple days. "This is the first step I need to take in order to go back to the way things used to be."

"You mind telling me that whole entire plan again, because I was completely content with the Daniel I've known for the past twenty five years, actually soon to be twenty six." Jake replies as we find our seat on the airplane.

"I'm trying to get Braydin back." I irritably say.

"Getting Braydin back is easy, you and I both know that. The real problem with your plan is that Braydin is not going to come back with you unless you move back to North Carolina."

Letting out an agitated sigh, I say. "I know that's the downfall of this plan. My whole entire life is in L.A., and I already tried packing up and leaving once, and we all know how well that turned out."

"Right and this leads right back to the man himself, Shannon Moore. That's who and what you're trying to avoid right now."

"It is not!" I say a little bit too loudly, causing the lady next to us to look.

"It is too Daniel. You and I both know you still care about him. Have you called him back?"

"I haven't called him back since the last time he called me." I say with smirk, waving my iPhone in my hand.

I swear Daniel, you trying to avoid the issue at hand is going to get you nowhere and one day you're going to look up and Shannon is going to move on, without you." Jake says snatching the phone out my hand and throwing it into his bag. "But if you want me to, I'll standby and be your best friend, agreeing to whatever you do because I love you. Which is why I'm following on this ridiculous trip."

"Love you too Jake." I mumble as the plane begins to take. "But I don't need a man to define who I am Jake."

"I know you don't, but Shannon isn't just some regular guy, he's _the _guy." Jake says. "And that's why we're going all the way across the country."

"Why is that?" I ask curious of his answer.

"To get back the two people in your life that matter the most to you." Jake replies, putting his head phones into his ears and closing his eyes.

-----

"Damn. It is so weird being back here." I say as we pull up to the house where I spent my first couple months in North Carolina in. "Especially since she's not there."

"I'm sorry D, it must be hard." Jake says wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we enter the house.

"Yeah. Kind of." I mutter looking around the house, everything was just the way I left it. Some parts of it were empty, just like how I felt. But surprisingly, after all this time, this house at the end of the road still comforted me.

It was as if Auntie Kay had never left, and as if she was never sick. As if at any moment she would pop out of the kitchen, food in hand and ready to offer any amount advice that she could, a sincere smile plastered across her face.

And just like everything else, this house reminded me of _him_, the good times that _we _had once shared before it all came crashing down.

But just like everything else, it all came to an end, and here I am. It's been over a year and I still feel the same way I did when I first came here.

Lost.


End file.
